Hiou or Kuran?
by shokubu
Summary: Kaname and Zero are pureblood cousins. They been in relationship for long but when Zero was in coma, Kaname got engaged to Yuki. Zero had it hard when he woke up. However on the night of Kaname's wedding, he had an affair with Zero and the relationship continued for 9 years. At the same time, children kept popping in Zero life.He said he adopted them but...KanaZero.Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. But I do own this story and Kiryuu Koori.

Beta –reader: luna used yaoi raw

In the darkness of room, a crystal ball sat brightly on a wooden table. A mass of colors blended together, swirling in the crystal ball forming images.

A figure emerged from a room recognized as the bathroom, still wet and fresh from a shower. He was topless with his hands working on drying his wet, dark brown hair with a white towel. Suddenly the door to his room burst open and jumped in a hyper, silver hair male.

"Kana-nii!" the silver boy called out before glomping the brown hair figure. Both of the males fell to the bed, dizziness hitting the brown haired male.

He groaned, "Zero!"

The silver male perked up at the call of his name and smile at the man. "Hello, nii-san. Welcome back." Zero said with a hyper tone.

The other male sighed. He wanted to scold Zero for the sudden attack but seeing the smile on the boy's face melted whatever protest he had. He smiled back at Zero. "Em, I'm back." he said, pulling the other into a kiss.

Zero moaned and half-heartedly tried to pull away. "Ah~ Wh- what're you- doing? The others are here too!"

Kaname smirked. "I miss you."

Zero blushed. "I- I miss you too"

Kaname's smirk grew and he pulled Zero into another kiss. The younger male didn't pull away this time, enjoying it when the door burst open and a voice similar to him entered his ears.

"Break it up guys, Juri-obasan is coming," Zero's twin told them.

The images of Zero scrabbled away and unsatisfied Kaname swirled into a mass of colors before another images of the boys appeared again in another location.

A loud shattering sound broke the silence followed by the sound of the window glasses smashed into million pieces under a certain silver hair pureblood's aura. Not long after, a loud voice could be heard across the room.

"No! I don't believe you!"

Kaname looked towards the screaming pureblood, concerned. "Zero, calm down, it's not what you think."

"No! It's exactly like what I think. You're marrying her, Yuki!" Zero retorted back with anger and this time successfully destroying more glass-made furniture.

"Zero, there's an explanation." Kaname tried to reason.

Zero quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes. "No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Zero-" Kaname pleaded, taking a step closer.

"No!" Zero screamed out before another blast of his aura went berserk.

Kaname gritted his teeth, holding up his arms for protection from Zero's aura and the flying broken glasses. Kaname was worried. If this situation dragged on any longer, Zero would likely lose control of his power and injured himself. He needed to stop Zero before that happen.

When the wave of pressure stopped coming towards him, Kaname closed in Zero and took both of Zero's wrists in his hands before pulling them apart from the boy's ears. "Listen, Zero!"

Zero still closed his eyes and tried to break away from the older vampire. Kaname felt a little dejected towards the younger vampire's rejection and it showed on his face.

"It was not my decision, Zero. The elders set it up, not me or my parents! I just knew about it a week ago." Now Kaname was breathing hard. It not always that he talk a lot in one time. "Please, just believe me." Kaname's voice slowly turned to whisper. "It was not my decision."

Silence wrapped around them as Kaname hope silently for Zero to open his eyes and look at him. Meanwhile as for Zero, he reluctantly opened his eyes but he didn't turn to Kaname yet. He was hesitating.

"Zero~" Kaname's pleading tone brushed against his hesitating heart. It was not often that he heard his proud lover plead and hearing it made him waver greatly. Finally, he couldn't bear it anymore. He sighed inwardly, hiding his eyes under his bangs.

"My wrists hurt," Zero mumbled, "Let go."

Kaname finally realized his hard grip on Zero's wrists and quickly let it go. "So-sorry," the pureblood apologized and looked down to his right.

Zero calmed down a bit and caressed his bruised wrists. Really, Kaname didn't know how to control his own strength sometimes.

Silence

"Promise me…"

At Zero's voice, Kaname perked up from his thought and turned to the younger pureblood. "What?" Zero was blushing.

"Promise me, you'll be mine only."

Kaname was overwhelmed with a lot of emotion that he couldn't even make out what it was and it showed on his face. Kaname was speechless.

"Zero…"

Zero blushed harder. It was getting embarrassing and cliché. He wondered if he picked the wrong words to say.

"Come on, promise me!"

Kaname smiled in relief. "I promise. You've my word."

Zero glanced at the other, curious to what face the other was making. "G-good then."

Kaname got closer and pulled Zero towards him, resting his hands on Zero's hips.

"And you'll be mine too?"

Zero blushed again and nodded. Kaname smiled again and kissed Zero's forehead. "I love you."

Zero gave Kaname a look. "You won't marry Yuki?" he asked.

"Nope," Kaname shook his head.

Zero smiled and gave Kaname a quick kiss. "I love you too."

The images of the purebloods making out whirled and mixed into a mass of colors before shaping into a mass of red fluid.

The Hiou castle was suddenly alarmed by a certain brunette panicked voice. The butler, a guy with dark blue hair, a patch, and blue eyes, appeared at the door, running into the living room to investigate the problem. As soon as he arrived, he saw Kaname was kneeling down on the floor, holding his master's bloody body in his arms. His alarm went off and quickly he went to their side.

His master was pale, paler than usual and was coughing blood. Not far from the two purebloods, a box of chocolate lay with some of the chocolates scattered on the floor. The butler immediately got the situation.

"Touga!" the call of the other pureblood snapped the butler from his thought. "Go call Dr. Shou, quickly!"

Touga nodded and left. Kaname's attention went back to Zero. "Hang on, Zero. The doctor is on the way." Kaname tried to reassure his lover, though it sounded more for himself.

Zero coughed again, sputtering blood all over himself and Kaname. He winced in pain and gripped Kaname's sleeve.

Kaname leaned down, rocking him to calm him. "It's going to be ok, Zero. Please, don't leave me yet. Please!"

Zero's coughing and Kaname's panic voice died out and the images swirled again and shaped into a figure of Kaname waiting anxiously outside of Zero's room. Silence hung uncomfortably around him and his anxiousness was not doing any good to his mood.

Suddenly he heard the rice paper door of Zero's room sledded open. His eyes met with the doctor's empty black eyes. Kaname approached the doctor.

"How is he doing?" Kaname asked.

"Not so good but his life is out of danger" the doctor replied monotone.

Kaname sighed in relief. "But doctor, what happened? He was really dying and his life force was really weak."

"He was poisoned." The doctor replied short.

"Poisoned? But Zero is immune against all poisons."

"Not this poison. I managed to extract it out of Zero-sama's system before it done anymore damage to his body and found out there was a lot of magic charms on it. I don't know how one could combine magic charms and poison together but it was really deadly to vampires. I came at the right time and managed to get almost all the poison out, but still some of it had cause damage to Zero-sama's body"

Kaname felt something was wrong. "Is there something that I need to know, sensei?"

"Yes… actually, though I said he was out of danger…. He's in a coma." The doctor announced.

Kaname's heart skipped a beat and he paled. He moved to the door and slid it open. Zero's pale feature greeted his vision and Kaname thought Zero almost looked like he was going to fly to the heaven. Kaname asked without turning to the doctor. "Is he going to wake up any time soon?"

Doctor Shou shook his head. "There's no guarantee, Kaname-sama. I'm sorry."

Kaname fell to his knees, beside Zero's futon. His eyes never left the silver pureblood's face. "You can leave now. I want to be alone with Zero."

Doctor Shou was silence as he watched the brunette pureblood. "Yes, Kaname-sama," He obeyed and left.

Kaname's guilty frown twirled and darkness fill the crystal ball. There was not much light in the room but one could see that Kaname was sitting beside Zero, holding the younger man's hand.

"Zero…it's already a month. When are you going to wake up? Please, open your eyes." Kaname pleaded, looking directly at Zero's pale face, hoping for the silver vampire to open his eyes, to show his bright, shinning lilac eyes again.

But alas, that hope never came true. Silence lingered around them before Kaname started to chuckle. "Ha, I wonder if this is my punishment for tainting you…" There was a moment of quiet as Kaname caressed Zero's cheek.

A lone tear fell down his cheek, onto Zero's hand, which he was holding. Kaname leaned up and kissed Zero's temple. He smiled. "I'm going to make things right now. Don't worry, you'll wake up soon."

Kaname released Zero's hand and stood up. "I'm sorry, Zero. Good bye," he said, glancing at Zero one more time before opening the door and slide it close behind him. He paused, hesitating with his decision before he started out of the castle, leaving his beautiful silver lover behind. Not known to the other, the silver beauty's finger twitched to life for an instant as if to reach out to his leaving beloved.

The crystal ball was painted with darkness again but this time it was darker. Zero's figure appeared and he seemed lost.

Zero glanced around him, it was really dark. He tried calling for Kaname but no one answered him back. So he called for Ichiru, then his mom and then his butler, Touga. Every call he made, there was no answer.

So he sat in the darkness, crying. Usually he won't be crying like a baby but darkness scared the hell out of him no matter how much he had grown. Darkness always reminded him of loneliness. The one feeling he disliked the most.

"Kana-nii, where are you? Please, I'm scare." Zero sobbed.

"Zero…" suddenly a familiar voice called out. Warm wrapped around Zero and a finger wiped his tears away.

Zero looked up in hope and his face brightened up. He was overjoyed and hugged the figure in front of him.

"Kana-nii!"

Zero felt Kaname's hand caressing his back. Warm enveloped him and his sadness faded away with each comfort he received. Zero looked up at Kaname.

"Where were you? I was really lonely." Zero pouted.

Kaname helped Zero up. "I'm sorry."

Zero smiled. "It's ok since you are here."

Zero was sure that Kaname would smile back at him and he was right but there was something wrong with his smile. He looked sad. Zero began to worry.

"Kana-nii?"

Still with the sad expression on his face, Kaname released his hold on Zero and stepped backward, putting some distance between them. "I'm going, Zero."

"Going? What are you talking about Kana-nii?" Zero's voice began to waver.

"I'm sorry." He said. There it was, the sad smile, again. Zero's heart thumped loudly against his chest. Kaname turned away and began walking away from him.

"Kana-nii?" Zero called meekly. The older vampire didn't respond. He called the older vampire again but he didn't gain any reply at all. Zero's legs began to work and he ran after the brunette pureblood.

"Wait, Kana-nii! Where are you going? Don't leave me here…" Zero called out as Kaname got further away. Panic and desperation began to show on his face. His paces started to pick up however no matter how fast he was running, Kaname kept getting further and unreachable.

"Wait, Kana-nii! Wa- Kaname!" he reached out for Kaname.

Kaname disappeared from his sight and darkness turned to brightness. His room wall filled his vision while the sound of his own hard breathing entered his ears. Zero's eyes wandered around the room confusedly before his ears picked up another sound, the sound of footsteps running towards his room. The rice door to his room slide open rather roughly and Ichiru's frantic face greeted Zero.

Ichiru hugged Zero. "Nii-san, you're finally wake up!"

Zero blankly stared at his twin. He was confused. Suddenly, a women with long straight peach hair appeared at the door. "Zero, you're awake!" the women hugged him. "I'm so glad!" the pink eyed women said in relief.

Zero touched his twin's arm, "Ichiru," and then the pink vampire's arm. "Mom, what's going on? Why are you two acting so weird?"

Ichiru and Shizuka released Zero. "You were in a coma for one full month."

"Coma?"

"Em," Shizuka agreed. "We were so scared that you won't wake up at all" then she turned to Touga, who had been standing at the door, watching the Hious interact.

"Touga, could you call Dr. Shou."

"Hai" Touga obeyed and he left.

Zero turned to his twin while his mom busy with the butler. "Ichiru, is Kana-nii here?"

…

"He's not here? Is he busy?"

Ichiru hesitated. "No, he isn't"

Zero didn't notice how uncomfortable his family members were when he asked about Kaname. He was too busy thinking about the dream he had just had.

"Can I go see him?" Ichiru stayed quiet.

"Zero, you just regain your conscious. You need a check up first." Shizuka interrupted. She looked angry for some reason.

"I'll get one when I see him. Please…" Zero asked again.

"Nii-san…"

"No!" Shizuka barked. Anger was clearly presence in her voice.

"Mom?" Zero was confused while Ichiru could understand her mom's rage, "Mom~!"

"You can't see him anymore"-the twins' mother got up and walked to the door-"and that final." Thus she left the room.

…

"Ichiru, did something happen? Mom looked really annoyed." Zero asked.

"…." Ichiru took a hold of Zero's hand in his and eyed him. "Zero… Kana-nii, he got married…."

Zero felt a painful thump against his chest. "

Ichiru hesitated. His concern for his older brother was clearly visible on his face. He continued, "… to Yuki-chan."

Zero's world crumbled and the images mushed into a bundle of color before it shaped into a crowd of people and vampires in some kind ball or party. The crystal ball came to a focus of Kaname's bored face.

The people around him were congratulating him on his marriage but he had long tuned them out and let Yuki do the talking. His eyes roamed around the place in search for a refuge. All of sudden his eyes met a familiar lilac cat like eyes.

Kaname flinched and blinked. He thought his eyes was playing with him but no matter how much he blink, he still saw that lilac eyes belonged to his silver beauty.

"Ze-!" he intent to call out for Zero but as soon as he opened his mouth, Zero broke their eye contact and strode away.

Kaname jerked forward, swiftly excusing himself before leaving the other. He heard Yuki call from behind but he tuned it out since his attention was fully on Zero alone. He chased after Zero through the crowd, then through a corridor, up a flight of stairs and finally into a room.

Closing the door behind him, the brunette pureblood eyed Zero in some mixed feeling of glad and worry. He was relief that Zero was out of coma but he was still concerned for the silver pureblood since he was paler now. He looked as if he hadn't sleep for days.

"Zero… you're awake."

"…." Zero was silence. His back was on Kaname.

Kaname shifted uncomfortably. It's kind of rare that Zero ignored him. He was not used to it. And at the same time he doesn't know what to say though there were a lot of things he needed to explain.

Then he remembered. If he was to explained to Zero about the situation he was in, that would only made the boy guilty. Also, the deal was supposed to be a secret and Zero wasn't supposed to know about it. Otherwise, all his action now would be meaningless.

"I'm -" when he finally found his voice again, Zero cut in.

"Sorry?" he turned with disbelieving expression.

Kaname felt a stab to his heart. "I can explain." The words were out before he could stop himself since he really can't explain at all.

Zero folded his arms in front of his chest. "Then explain."

"I-" Kaname still couldn't find his word.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Zero sneered.

His pain in his chest grew. He can't say anything nor did he wish to say anything about his marriage. "I'm-" Kaname looked down. "-sorry"

Zero flinched in rage when he heard the word and saw the look on Kaname's face. As fast as lightning, he slammed the older vampire into the wall, cracking it and used one of his arms to pin Kaname's neck to the wall.

"I'm sorry? _I'm sorry_?" Zero was hysterical. "Is that all you can say after all this time?"

Kaname somehow want to protest but in the end he sighed. "Yes… I'm so-"

"Don't say that word again! I hate it! I don't want to hear it anymore. Enough! I had _enough_!" Zero pulled away and hugged himself, facing his back towards Kaname.

It was really painful to see once a strong headed boy to break down like this. Kaname began to think he couldn't make his plan worked anymore and that he couldn't leave Zero.

"Ze-" He reached out for Zero only to be pushed away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sorry."

"Didn't I say I don't want to hear that word again?" Zero glared at Kaname.

Then everything went silent, neither of them having anything to say. The stillness went for a few minutes before it was broke by Zero's small voice.

"Why?"

Kaname was confused. "What?"

"Is it because I'm a guy? Is it because I can't give you a he-"

"No, it's not like that!"

It was the truth and Zero saw it. His lips trembled. He was so confused that he ended up crying and hitting on Kaname's chest, repeatedly. "Then, what is it about?" he sobbed as he cling on Kaname's suit. "You said you loved me and promised to be mine and yet you still married her. Why? Why did you have to do that? I don't get you at all!"

Kaname felt the tug to his bond increase, bringing him to the realization that his plan of staying away from Zero really going down the drain. He couldn't resist his instinct anymore.

Slowly his arms embraced the younger vampire bringing him closer to him and bury his nose in Zero's hair. He inhaled Zero's scent. Then slowly he leaned down, kissing Zero's temple, eye, cheek and chin. Meanwhile Zero relaxed and moved along the kisses.

Finally Kaname moved his lips too, touching it lightly with his. He hesitated a little and when Zero was kissing him back, he began sucking on Zero's lower lip. Zero moaned, giving a chance for the older vampire to slip his tongue in and deepening the kiss.

Zero felt dizzy from the kiss, maybe because lack of air or that he was overwhelmed with emotion and not long after, his knee buckled and the kiss ended. They were breathing hard, only pulling away slightly. They could still feel the touch of other lips on theirs.

Zero lowered his head a little and punched Kaname's shoulder lightly.

"I hate you." He breathed out.

Kaname smirked. "I know."

The continuous of Kaname's advance against Zero swirled into buddle of colors and finally it slowly ceased into white cloud which was disappearing into nothing. The crystal ball switched off into darkness.

**The present-somewhere in a forest**

"Hiroki-niichan, I'm tired. Let's rest for a second." A boy with short wavy silver hair said tiredly. His pink lips were panting and one of his lilac eyes was close.

Hiroki, a boy with short dark brown hair turned towards his brother. "We stopped just a minute ago, Koori. Come on, we're almost there" the blue eyed boy stated before continued walking again.

"Alright, alright," The boy named Koori followed reluctantly. "Anyway where are we going to?"

"Kaname-san's house," Hiroki answered short.

"Who's he?"

"He's Mom's friend."

"Why are we going there?"

"We're going for a place to wait and to borrow a telephone."

"Why are we doing that?"

Somehow the question irritated Hiroki. "Because we don't have any money to make a phone call and we just missed our bus."

"Why don't you use your cell?"

"It's because of you!"

"What did I do?" Koori asked innocently.

Hiroki stopped dead in his trek and turned to Koori. "Stop asking questions. It's your fault that my cell ended up in the sea. Anyway, why did you hid in my bag? My professor and classmates almost found you out." Hiroki burst. For you information, Hiroki was 10 years old and he already attending a university. He's a genius. Today was supposed to be a perfect day for a research trip but half way there, he found his 8 years old brother in his bag.

"Just for fun," Koori replied with a smile.

Hiroki sighed. No use slashing at Koori. What happened already happened. "You know, we're going to be in a lot of trouble when we get home, right?"

"I know." Koori answered simply.

"Th-" his word was cut off when he caught the sound of the bushes in front of them rustled.

Hiroki eyed the bushes worriedly meanwhile Koori drew closer to him. "Nii-chan!"

Hiroki shifted his eyes to the sky and almost cursed. 'I forgot it almost dark' the forest is a dangerous place to be when it's dark. Many dangerous creatures lurked at this time in search for foods. That's included Level E, a human turned into a night creature after being bitten by a pureblood vampire.

Actually Hiroki was not only a 10 years old genius but he also a vampire hunter adopted by the Hiou household, a famous and ancient pureblood family.

"Koori, can you do something for me?" Hiroki asked as he made his stance.

"What?"

"Stay." Hiroki said.

Before Koori could ask the reason, something shot out of the bushes and ambushed Hiroki. Koori yelped in surprise while Hiroki dodged the attack.

Their eyes fell to the creature and Koori grimaced while Hiroki frowned. The level E snarled at them and leaped towards Koori. It's claws sharp droving towards the boy.

Koori shielded his head and closed his eyes in instinct. He remembered seeing this creature out of his window before when Touga, the family butler hunted them down but never had he been so close to one of that vicious creature.

A gasp and a loud crack caught Koori's ears. He opened his eyes and saw that Hiroki was standing in front of him with his string in open (an anti-vampire string thought it's look like a normal silver string) while straight ahead; he saw the vampire unconscious under a cracked tree.

"Are you ok?" Hiroki asked.

"Em!"

"Good, 'cause here come his friends."

As soon as the words drown in Koori's head, about 4 more Level E appeared. They were surrounded and he heard Hiroki mumbled irritated. He rarely saw Hiroki fight before but he knew that his brother really good at it, though he still can't beat his master, Touga.

The wind blew and none of us moved a muscle. But as soon the wind stopped, two vampires made their move and came from front and back towards Hiroki with their claws eager to rip some fresh meat.

Hiroki jumped; successfully dodging the vampires as well as making them collided with each other. As the two got dizzy, another vampire leaped and slashed towards Hiroki who was still in the air.

Hiroki's lips twitched. He couldn't move in the air. The vampire was too quick for him to avoid. The vampire smirked as he landed a direct hit, causing massive bleeding. Hiroki hissed and fell to the ground, rolling to his side in time to avoid another attack from the fourth vampire.

The older boy scrambled to his feet and quickly took his stance. He winced, realized now that he was bleeding seriously from his left shoulder to his right ribs.

"Are you ok, nii-chan?"

"Yeah," Hiroki breathed out. "I can still manage somehow."

Hiroki eyed the vampires one by one. Not to his surprise, their eyes were bright red, tempted by the smell of his blood.

Hiroki smirked. 'Good, now they won't go for Koori.' The boy thought before springing towards the nearest vampires and kicked the said creature off the ground. At the same time, he curled around his string weapon around the vampire in one swift hand movement thus immobilize the vampire.

His instinct kicked in and the vampire struggled. As soon as he did, he was dead. The string was wrapped so tight that even a small movement can cause a massive wound.

Hiroki extracted his weapon away from the vampire (which was turning into dust in seconds) before releasing it again towards another vampire that was unconscious under the tree.

The same happened to the vampire. Relief filled Hiroki as there only three vampire left and less danger. Hiroki charged towards them with his weapon ready. However half way there, his head swung and his vision blurred.

That mistake had led a victory for the vampires since their blows hit directly against their prey. Claws penetrated Hiroki's left ribs while another two slashed his thighs. Blood sprayed out furiously and Hiroki fell to the dirt in his pool of blood.

He helplessly tried to get to his feet but the injuries were too grave and he had lost too much blood. Hiroki gasped as one of the level Es pinned him to the ground with its claws digging deep into his shoulders.

He winced painfully as consciousness rapidly slipped away from him. Hiroki fought to stay conscious but the effect of losing too much blood was too strong. He didn't think he could stay awake anymore; the sound of Koori's scream was fading though he could still see the other two level Es approaching Koori.

With his last strength, Hiroki moved his fingers and tugged at his string, making it as if it came alive and killed the two vampires near Koori instantly before his hand fell lifeless to his side.

His strength was leaving him, so did his conscious. Hiroki pulled his eyes towards the predator above him and saw it hideous face and fangs. His mom was a vampire too but he never seemed so hideous before. Hiroki wondered if it had something to do with their status.

He was snapped out of his amuse thought when he felt the vampire's breath against his neck. He shuddered. It felt so disgusting and never would he think he was going to die like this.

Hiroki brace himself for the up coming bite but as he wait, it didn't come at all. Hiroki opened his eyes and saw the level E had left him.

Wildly he searched for the creature; fear consumed him as worst thought ever entered his mind. His eyes fell on Koori and he was proven right.

Koori had cut himself with something sharp and using his special blood to lure the vampire away from him.

Hiroki panicked. He couldn't move and there was no way in hell he could reach Koori in time to protect him from the level E. He cursed.

'Why did Koori have to do that? Didn't he know the vampire would like his blood more than mine? Of course he knew, if not why he would injure himself purposely to get the vampire away from me.'

Feeling angry at himself, Hiroki tried to summon his strength, what's left of it. It was useless. It turned out that he didn't have any strength anymore in him. He had used the last of it when he killed the other two vampires.

Hiroki's eyes never left Koori and his mouth worked to warn Koori but it seemed his state was worst that he thought because he didn't even have the energy to let a little voice out.

Hiroki felt hopeless as Koori's scream filled his ears and he could only pray that someone would come and save his brother.

As if God had heard his prayer, Koori's scream stopped and was replaced by a shriek of the level E. Hiroki opened his eyes though only half-lid and glanced towards Koori.

He was sobbing in his rescuer's arms but not seemed to be injured. Hiroki breathed out a relief and finally submitted into the darkness of unconsciousness.

A few minutes later Koori woke up with a start. The unfamiliar surrounding triggered a scare in his heart and the first thing he did was to cry. A child usually cried when they were too surprise in a new environment.

"Uwah~" he wailed.

The door opened and came in a man with wavy dark hair. He rushed to Koori and picked the boy up, rocking back and forth while comforting the boy. Koori's cry slowly ceased to sob and eventually he fell asleep.

Another man came into the room and this time it's a man with long peach hair and glasses.

"Kaname-sama?" he called.

"Shhh…"

The long hair man shut his mouth and walked slowly towards Kaname. "You called me?" he asked.

"Yes, have you called Zero?" the master asked.

"I did."

"What did he say?"

"He'll be here in 30 minutes."

"Alright, how is Hiroki doing?"

"He's unconscious but everything is fine. He has an incredible healing ability for a human."

"He's a growing boy." Kaname told before turning quiet and lost in stroking the boy's hair in his arms.

The butler stared at the boy. Then to his master who looked absorbed in coaxing the boy to sleep. It rare to see his master like that since the day he got married. He glad his master could still care for someone like that.

The butler was back to staring at the boy. He never saw that boy before. He wondered if the child had anything to do to with Zero. He was with Hiroki too.

"What is it?" Kaname asked, obviously feeling the stare.

"I'm just wondering if he another one of Zero-sama's adopted children. Hiroki-sama doesn't have any friends of his age because of his brain so I don't think he's Hiroki-sama's friend except if he's a genius too."

"Maybe, he was calling Hiroki his nii-chan earlier."

"I wonder why Zero-sama adopted them."

"… I wonder it too, Cross. I wonder it too."

Zero was in a hurry. His hands were quickly tidying his desk, arranging important document and switching off his laptop. His movement may seem calm but actually he was panicking. First, it was because the call he received from Cross, the Kurans' butler saying that Hiroki injured himself gravely from fighting with some level E and also that there was another child with him though he was not wounded.

Cross seemed to not know the other child but he did give a description on the boy. To his most surprise it was Koori. He called home earlier and it seemed Koori had sneaked out. This was the first time Koori did it and Zero was lost to his reason.

In his hurry, Zero accidentally knocked down a small vase from his desk. He reached out to capture it but it slipped away from his grasp and continued to fall into a pale palm. Zero's eyes travelled up the arm to the captor's pale face. His visitor sighed tiredly.

"Would you calm down? You'll only hurt yourself if you keep this up." Ichiru, his twin reminded as he placed the vase back on the desk.

"Thank you, Ichiru." Zero thanked. His move movement was now more slowly as he took a deep breath.

"Nii-san, it's going to be ok. Hiroki won't die that easily and there no way in the world Kana-nii would know."

"But still!" Zero tried to retort but Ichiru seized his arms and shook him.

"Remember nii-san, men don't get pregnant."

Zero was silent.

Ichiru rubbed his brother's arms. "It's going to be alright. He would never have the slightness idea."

Zero was quiet, thinking about it before sighing. "Yeah, you're right." Zero went to gather his briefcase and his coat. "Well, I'll be going now. See you at home."

"Em, good luck."

"Thanks." The older twin said and left.

Half an hour later Zero arrived at Kuran mansion. As soon as he was out of the car, Cross opened the front door and invited him in.

"Good evening, Zero-sama."

"Good evening, Cross."

"Kanme-sama is expecting your arrival. If you would kindly follow me, I'll bring you to Hiroki-sama."

Zero jus nodded and followed Cross afterward. They went upstairs and then along a long corridor before they entered a room.

"I'll leave you to your accord. I'll go informed Kaname-sama." Cross said before leaving Zero alone in the room.

Zero walked slowly to the bed and sat on it. His hand reached out to caress Hiroki's cheek, silently felt relief to feel the warm of the child's skin. After, he checked Hiroki's bandaged wounds.

"Thank goodness you're ok, Hiroki." Zero mumbled as he leaned down and kissed Hiroki's temple. Hiroki twitched but didn't wake up.

Suddenly, the door was open and came in Kaname. Zero knew just by Kaname's aura however he didn't turn to greet the pureblood.

"You came, Zero." Kaname smirked.

Zero's lips twitched in irritation. "I'm not here for you."

"Yes, though you are not here for me but you still entered the house that you swore you never going to enter again." Kaname continued to smirk.

"SHUT U-" Zero turned but abruptly shut his mouth.

"Shh~, he's sleeping." Kaname whispered, using his free hand to put a finger to his lips.

Zero frowned.

"It seemed like they are really important to you, Zero."

"They are." His eyes narrowed, piercing Kaname with his gaze. "Give me Koori back." Zero demanded as he reached out his hands.

Kaname wanted to provoke Zero more but Zero didn't seem like he was in the mood. So, he moved to give Koori back but stopped when he felt pain. "Ouch."

Zero raised an eyebrow, peering at Koori's hand. He rounded up behind Kaname and noticed that Koori was holding tight on Kaname's long hair. He tugged at Koori's fingers to release the hair but Koori was not letting go.

"Ouch! Stop that!" Kaname whispered.

Zero glanced at Koori who was sleeping deeply and comfortable in Kaname's arms. Zero sighed. It's Koori's bad habit again. He tended to clutch on something in his sleep, never letting go as if someone going to steal it from him.

Zero turned to Hiroki. "I'll let you hold him for awhile." Zero said, carefully picking Hiroki up. "I'm going home.' He said as he headed for the door.

"Already?" Kaname followed.

"Yes, I don't want to be in the house any longer. It reeks of Yuki and your smell. Besides, I don't want to see Yuki." Zero said swiftly without a care that he was showing his hate in his words.

Kaname continued as if he hadn't heard what Zero had said. "Is Koori the new addiction to your made-up family?" he asked.

Zero glared at the older vampire. "It's not a made-up family." Zero pressured.

Silence

Zero turned and they continued down the stairs.

"Zero~ is there a reason for you to be adopting these children?"

"I don't want to talk about it, especially with y-"

The door to the mansion opened and Yuki appeared at the doorway. Zero stopped in his tracks and so did Kaname.

Yuki was surprise but quickly it turned to a smile. "Ah, Zero! What are you doing here?"

Zero continued down the stairs. "I'm leaving." He said without looking at Yuki and went by pass her. He opened the door to his car and put in Hiroki.

"Leaving already? Come on, stay for awhile. It's been ages since you visit." Yuki asked.

Zero got in again. "Can't, I'm busy." Zero replied short. He approached Kaname and yanked Kaname's hair from Koori's hand.

Yuki finally noticed the new face. "Who's this?"

Zero didn't answer; he was too absorbed trying to get the hair out of Koori's grip.

"Koori, he's another one of Zero's adopted son." Kaname took the silence to answer. Yuki didn't know that Zero 'secretly' hated her. She was so dense sometimes.

"Oh~!"

"Got it," Zero announced before taking Koori into his arms.

Koori stirred. There's too many movement for him to continue his sleep. "Nn…"

"Sh… Go back to sleep…"

Zero's fatherly side (or is it motherly side?) was shown full force and both of the Kurans were a little shock to see it. Of course they always saw it when Zero interacted with Hiroki but when they interacted there seemed to be an invisible line drawn between them. However with Koori, there was none. Zero was letting his guard down completely.

Zero turned to the Kuran couple, snapping them from their thoughts. "I'll be leaving now. Excuse me." He said and headed to the door.

"Bye~," Yuki voiced, disappointed.

Koori stirred from sleep and blinked a few times. He focused his vision and met with Kaname's wine orbs. He smiled. "Bye-bye" he mumbled as he clenched unclenched his little palm at Kaname. The wind suddenly blew, carrying an extraordinary scent, a scent that Kaname had a hard time pin-pointing.

**_To be continued…_**

**_Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed by since Koori's incident. Hiroki's wound was worse that anyone thought. Hiroki ended up spending three days in bed unconscious. Meanwhile Koori stayed by him the whole time weighted by guilt. However as soon as his brother regained conscious, the two played like nothing happened, running around the house as if they had sugar rush.

Zero went to his work place in a really good mood since the two of his sons were ok now but when he arrived at the company, he sensed a familiar presence.

Ever since the first time he had an affair with Kaname, Zero couldn't find himself to stop from wanting him more and more. However at the same time, hatred started emerging from his heart. He hated the fact Yuki was by Kanam's side now. He hated how Yuki touched Kaname, how she looked at him and how she talked to him. Kaname was his on the first place.

The hatred later turned to Kaname as the man spent more time with Yuki than him. He was starting to think that Kaname didn't want him anymore. However no matter how many years had passed, Kaname still see him every day and the affair continued.

That had leaded another possibility that Kaname only thought him as a sex partner. Since Kaname never say he loved him and never drank his blood anymore. The time they spent also shortened since Kaname had to accompany Yuki to a lot of gathering and party though the man hated going to such events.

Zero hated the changes in their relationship but what could he expected? Kaname married Yuki so technically Kaname was Yuki's now and he had no right of demanding the man's time of his wife. His only relationship with the man now was only being his cousin and the person he had affair with. There was no guarantee that Kaname still loved him.

Zero entered his office and immediately scowled. "What are you doing here?" he asked directly towards the uninvited visitor sitting on the couch in his office.

"Waiting." The visitor, Kaname answered.

"For what?" Zero hesitated. "Who?"

Kaname smirked. "You. As for what…. Just for fun."

"There's no such thing as 'just for fun' for you. Why are you really here for?" Zero asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing if you don't include me being curious about something."

Zero snorted and began mumbling something about the older pureblood's curiosity over everything under his breath as he placed his briefcase on his table. Zero didn't turn towards Kaname. "Make it quick. I don't have time to play with you." Zero said as if he was disgusted by only a mere of the other's presence.

Kaname noticed the tone. "You said it as if you're disgusted with me, with my presence." Kaname narrowed his eyes.

Zero snapped his body towards Kaname. "I am." He said with a straight face without any hesitation.

Kaname twitched. Somehow Zero becoming someone irritated this days and always digging into him for more anger. He was much cuter a long time ago. "Alright then. Is that boy, Koori really your new adopted son? You didn't clarify it the last time. "

"Why are you so interested in him?"

"I am as interested in Koori as I am into Hiroki when I know about him being your adopted son."

Zero frowned. He was uncertain if he wanted to answer the question. The question seemed harmless but he had a little uneasy about it. Zero evaded his eyes unconsciously. "Yes, he is." He lied.

Kaname's eyes slightly widen for a second before going back to its usual size. Zero was lying, he noticed but why? However the older pureblood didn't comment on it. "He had your unique hair and eyes colors. Did you take him in because of that?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't know… you adopted Hiroki because- what did you say? Oh! - Because he remind you of someone. Who did your new adopted child reminded you this time?"

Zero felt insulted. So what if he adopted Hiroki because it reminded him of someone? It didn't mean that he would adopt anyone else just because they reminded him of the one he knew. "You're getting annoying. Get out now."

"Or what?" Kaname provoked.

The air in the room suddenly turned wind though there was no window opened. The air force was focused on Zero's palm as he summoned his power. In an instant, he pulled a silver gun with 'Bloody Rose' craved on it. Zero narrowed his eyes. "Or I'll put a bullet between your eyes." He threatened.

Kaname smirked. This was another of Zero's change which had become a habit actually. Whenever he got irritated or just couldn't stand something, he would pull out that weapon of his and threatened to kill everyone. Though he never killed anyone with it before, he did fire it a few times, putting fear in everyone who was his target. Nevertheless Kaname was never afraid of that toy of Zero. He rather found it sexy and kinky on Zero.

"Really now…" muttered before disappearing from the silver pureblood's sight.

Zero gasped. One moment he was pointing Bloody Rose towards Kaname, a moment later he was sprawling on the desk behind him, sending the papers and pens on his table flying.

Zero's eyes widen when he snapped his eyes towards the face of his captor. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the dark gleam in the older pureblood.

* * *

A blond was striding towards the elevator. Pushing the button with a sign down, he leaned back, waiting. His green eyes stared at the number above the elevator door impatiently while he tapped his fingers against his arms.

'ting'

The doors opened and he got in, almost running into another blond with blue eyes.

"Aidou, have you seen Kaname?" the green eyes blond asked as the doors closed behind him.

Aidou Hanabusa is a level B vampire. He's Hiou Zero's personal assistant. Though he seemed young and wild, he always completed his works flawlessly. Also he's the same age as Zero and they went to the same high school.

Aidou shook his head. "No, why? Wasn't he with you, Ichijou. " he asked back.

Ichijou Takuma is also a level B vampire. He's Kuran Kaname's personal assistant. He's the same age as Kaname and they went to the same high school where he was the vice president.

"He's missing and he masked his aura so I won't find him."

Aidou sighed. "Maybe he is harassing Zero again."

Takuma blinked. "Zero-sama here?" he question. When he and Kaname arrived earlier for the meeting held in the company, Zero hadn't come in yet.

"Yeah, he just came in 30 minutes ago. Want to go to his office to check it out?" Aidou offered.

Takuma hesitated. "Er… I don't think that s a good idea."

"Why?"Aidou tilted his head.

"Kaname had been absent for about 45 minutes and Zero had come in for about-"

"Half an hour. Oh, God." Aidou realized.

Takuma chuckled dryly. "Ha… you get what I mean, right?"

"Yeah." Aidou paled.

Silence…

"Want to get coffee?" takuma changed the subject.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Aidou agreed before he pushed the button to the first floor where they can get their coffee while waiting peacefully.

* * *

The sound of hard breathing was the only thing that echoing in Zero's ears. Sweats glided down his naked body as more heat registered in his body. His body heaved heavily while his face flushed red and his eyes filled with raw lust.

His half-lid eyes made its way towards the older pureblood above him, gasping when something hard was pushed into him. Soft lips travelled to his lips, kissing it lightly before it turned deep. Zero moaned into the kiss, already feeling light headed. His body relaxed, encouraging Kaname to move.

Kaname smirked as he leaned back, thrusting into Zero to the end. Zero's body squirmed uncomfortable on how deep it had been into him. He evened his breath and soon enough he was adjust to it. Kaname took that chance to move into an even pace. Zero gasped every time Kaname thrust deep in him and he cry out when Kaname hit something in him that sent him a fit of pleasure.

Kaname's smirk grew as he watched the younger vampire arched his body. He thrust again against the bundle he knew would make Zero high and repeatedly hitting it as Zero's cry grew louder. In no time, Zero came and Kaname was prized with a beautifully scene and of course his own pleasure.

* * *

Zero got back home early. His body was so tired and sore that he couldn't concentrate on working anymore and decided to leave early. To his surprise when he got home, his mom was there. Hiou Shizuka is his mom and she is a pureblood that once had strike terror among the vampires and humans. The reason behind it was unknown to Zero but it must have to do with his dad.

Anyway, what his mom doing here? Isn't she supposed to be in Hong Kong, having a group vacation with her new friends? Also it seemed like his mom had just arrive since her luggage was still occupying her side at the door while she hovered over the boys.

"Oh, Hiroki. You've grown so 'healthy'. I wonder how 'sweet' you have become now." The snow haired pureblood said as her hands roamed Hiroki's body while her eyes were set at his jaguar.

Hiroki was clueless. "Sweet?"

Shizuka then turned to Koori. "And you too Koori. You've grown so 'delicious'." Shizuka said as she did to Koori as she did to Hiroki.

Koori laughed, as clueless as Hiroki had been. "Delicious?"

Zero panicked. His mom had always been like this ever since he brought Koori back. She would show her interest in anybody's blood that smelt delicious to her and won't be shy on trying to get a taste.

"Mom. Don't .You. Dare!" Zero warned from the doors.

Shizuka stood up right in, startled at the deep voice. She turned to her back. "Oh, Zero! Welcome back." She said. There was a little of nervousness heard in her voice. Meanwhile Hiroki and Koori ran towards Zero and hugged his legs.

"Welcome back!"

"I'm back." Zero smiled. "Have you too been good while I'm gone?" he asked.

"Hai'" they chirped as they let go of Zero's legs.

At the same time, Touga appeared and took care of Shizuka's luggage, Zero's briefcase and coat. As Touga left to put away the things, Hiroki and Koori ran up stairs. Meanwhile Shizuka and Zero entered the nearest living room.

"Well, you're early today. I just call and Touga said you won't be home until late tonight."

"I left early." Zero mumbled before changing the subject as so that his mom won't probe into his reason. "Anyway mom, why are you here? I thought you said you won't be back until next month."

"'Had some trouble in Hong Kong." She answered short.

Zero turned suspicious eyes towards her. "What kind of trouble?"

"Women's problem." Shizuka simply brushed Zero off. "By the way, Zero. How about going to a matsuri tonight? It will be fun."

"Matsuri? The kind of festival the shrine held?" Zero asked.

Shizuka nodded. "Yeah.'

"No way." Zero declined straight away.

"Eh?! Why?" Shizuka whined.

"Because it's troublesome and I'm tired. Anyway who do you want to go with? Surely not the boys, right?" Zero retorted with the assumption that it's would be pretty boring and dull if his mom wanted to go with him alone. Anyway, a matsuri only fun to attend when going with kids and friends, not with your stoic parent when you were too an adult and anti-social. That would be plain awkward.

"Eh? Why not?" suddenly a double voices complained.

Zero was startled by the abrupt appearance of his brother. When did he come in? Wasn't he supposed to be outstation? "Ichiru?! When did you get here?"

"A couple hours ago. So why can't we go with the boys?"

Somehow Zero got an idea it wasn't an accident that Shizuka was home early and Ichiru here even though he was supposed to be outstation.

"Did you two plan this?" Zero asked. He knew that both Ichiru and Shizuka had been aching to bring the boys out together for years. And maybe Koori's mishap the other day had made them thought that Koori could go out now.

"No and don't change the subject. I want to take Hiroki and Koori out and have fun at the matsuri. Why can't I?" Shizuka asked.

"Because they are grounded."

"For what?" Shizuka asked.

"For sneaking out. Koori sneaked out into Hiroki's cloth bag and went with his brother to a researched trip. Hiroki almost got found out by the professor and they missed their bus." Zero explained to save Shizuka from asking for the detail though she probably already knew about it.

"I understand why Koori is grounded- though there no need to do that since he technically can't leave the castle- but why Hiroki grounded too?"

"Because of getting hurt in a fight with some level E." Zero replied short.

Shizuka looked weirdly at her eldest son. Is that even a reason? "You are being hard on the child."

"No, I'm not. I told him that if he can't win a fight, he should run and not foolishly injured himself in a losing battle. He should have known his limit." Zero said stubborn.

"Still you're being hard on him. He's just a child." Shizuka tried to reason and made Zero see it.

"A child with a big brain." Zero retorted.

"Screw that! He's still a child." Shizuka argued.

"Whatever. They are still grounded."

Shizuka pouted, knowing that she had lost the fight.

"Ma, ma, Zero, don't be like that. It's not always that they get the chance to go out, especially Koori. Don't you think that they deserved some break from being pent up in this house? You sure won't want them to think this house as a prison, do you?" Ichiru joined the fight.

"They won't." Zero said confidently. To him, the boys were still too young to think like that.

"Oh, really?" Ichiru inquired. "Koori sneak out the other day. What can you say to that?"

Shizuka beamed. 'Good going Ichiru.'

Zero silently thought about it. True he was still investigating the reason behind Koori's mishap. Before, even though he couldn't come together when there was a family trip- because he couldn't leave the castle as not to expose his existence- he never complained about it. Though Zero did notice that Koori had always been jealous of his brother freedom of going outside whenever he wanted. Maybe he really felt confined being locked up in the house after all.

"Alright. You guys win. They can go out." Zero sighed. He didn't want Koori to hate the castle nor did he want Koori to sneak out again. He'll give Koori a little freedom for a try and if everything when well, he'll give him a full freedom as he gave Hiroki. Talking about Hiroki, is he healthy enough to go out? 'Maybe I'll ask later.'

As Zero thought about Hiroki's condition, Ichiru and Shizuka were celebrating and cheering for their wins. Afterward, Shizuka had rushed upstairs to Hiroki's room where the boys were playing and told them of the event tonight. The boys cheered and were jumping happily before Shizuka rushed them to the bathroom for a shower.

After the shower, Ichiru and Shizuka dressed Koori into a cute white yukata with orange goldfish pattern while Hiroki was checked up by Dr. Shou. When Hiroki's condition was confirmed and Zero satisfied with it, Hiroki was the next victim of Shizuka's and Ichiru's dress up. For Hiroki, Shizuka put him into a white yukata with green bamboo pattern.

Whilst Shizuka was dressing the boys, Ichiru and Zero constantly reminded their mom not to bite the children. Shizuka laugh it off with a reason, the children looked so cute.

The twins sighed. They better be careful and alert since their mom always get carry away with her instinct. Later than, the adults dressed in yukata and simple kimono and finally made their way to the matsuri. Touga was driving them there.

* * *

Kaname came back home in time to see Yuki all dressed up in kimono with her friend, Wakaba Sayori who she called Yori. Wakaba Sayori is only a human but she knew Yuki's secret since high school. Though she is a human, she had a beauty of the vampire but she was not aware of that. She had been Yuki's best friend for years now and constantly accompanied Yuki out.

"I'm back."Kaname muttered as he eyed the girls' attire.

Yuki greeted him with a smile. "Welcome back, nii-sama."

Though Kaname and Yuki are husband and wife, Yuki still used 'nii-sama' to call him. Kaname didn't mind rather he like it. It somehow made it easy for him to forget the reality that he was married to Yuki for awhile and least guilty for deceiving her.

"Hi, Kuran-senpai." Yori greeted.

Kaname nodded as an acknowledgement. "You two all dress up. Why? Am I missing something?" asked Kaname.

"We're going to a matsuri. Want to come?" Yuki invited.

"A matsuri…. You mean that crowded place where the shrine held something like a festival?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, that. Come on. Let's go. It would be fun."

Kaname thought. He didn't like crowded place but he's concerned about Yuki going there with Yori only. In the end he agreed.

Yuki cheered and Kaname excused himself to change.

* * *

The Hious arrived at the matsuri. To Zero's relief it was not overly crowded and he still could move around without running into anyone. Meanwhile the boys were hyper, running around and calling for the adults to hurry.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Zero grumbled as he watched his mom and butler trying to keep up with the overexcited boys.

"Relax nii-san, everything going to be fine. Try enjoying yourself."Ichiru advised before babbling nonsense.

Zero pulled away. Ichiru was beginning his lecture again. His brother could be such a girl sometimes, babbling to no end. Letting his eyes roamed wild and tuning Ichiru out, Zero saw something that interested him thus he left.

"So, nii-san… you hav- Nii-san?" Ichiru finally realized that his brother was no longer beside him. He whirled around for his twin and found him at the gun stand, already playing the game of shooting. At his side, Koori and Hiroki were cheering for him as Zero hogged the game, winning every prize.

Ichiru sighed disappointed since Zero was not listening at him at all. "Well at less he's enjoying himself."

After a few round, Zero ended up winning all the prizes in the stand. Zero ordered Touga to take the prizes and put it away in the car while the other continued their walk, leaving the crying vendor Zero had bankrupted.

Next they stopped at a stand that had a game of throwing circles at the prizes. Hiroki and Ichiru were quickly attracted to it and they ended up having a bet.

"The one with the less prize will have to ride a bicycle to campus for a week." Ichiru suggested. Hiroki's university was not so far by car but if you riding bicycle, it would take hours.

"Alright, deal and if you lose, you have to the same to work."

"Deal." Ichiru accepted. Thus they began their competition. Meanwhile at their side, Koori was encouraging them and laughing at the same time.

"Huh, childish." Zero scoffed.

"Aren't you the same?" Shizuka reminded him.

A moment later, Touga found himself going to the car again to put away the prizes Ichiru and Hiroki had won. The bet ended with a tie and again the Hiou had cause another crying vendor to close their stand. They moved to another stand and they brought some snacks before stopping at a goldfish stand.

You can catch some gold fish by using a paper net. Also you have to act fast when you put the net in the water since the paper can easily break.

Only the kids went to the stand while the adults stood far away since their aura would upset the fishes. The kids played happily and after catching a few fishes, they gave it to the vendor to bag it. They waited, Hiroki watching the vendor put the fishes in a colorless plastic bag while Koori eyed the swimming fishes in the tank.

As he was absorbed watching the fishes, he saw a glimpse of wavy dark brown hair at the corner of his eyes. Feeling drawn, he stood, never leaving his eyes from the one he watching while his hand tugged on Hiroki's yukata.

"Nii-chan." He called.

"Em?"Hiroki hummed as turned to Koori.

Koori was pointing into the crowd. Hiroki's eyes glanced at the direction Koori was pointing but he couldn't see anything that triggered familiar to him. "Wh-"

Before Hiroki could ask, the vendor's voice broke in and he gave the man his attention.

"Here it is boy." The vendor said as he handed the bagged fishes they had won.

Hiroki took it and thanked the vendor before turning to Koori again. "Koori loo-" Hiroki blinked. "Koori?" he whirled around. There no sight of his brother and only crowd greet his eyes.

"Oh-oo… Mom~" Hiroki mumbled before running to Zero.

* * *

"Yori, takoyaki! Let's have some." Yuki squealed as she dragged he friend.

Yori chuckled. "Alright, alright."

Kaname sighed inwardly. 'The girls are so energetic' Kaname thought before trailing behind the girls.

However when he heard something like an argument, he stopped trailing the girls and glanced towards the grouping people. He heard some people whispered something like 'poor kid', 'don't get involve' and 'where's his parents anyway?'

Kaname pushed through the crowd. Usually he never interested in this kind of stuff but something drawing him in, calling for him. The older pureblood didn't have problem going to the centre but somehow the humans irritated him a little. They showed their concerned for the trouble person but none of them would help, only watching the incident unfolded.

As nearer he got, the sound of someone shouting got stronger. Finally when he got to centre, he saw someone familiar getting picked on by local bullies.

Koori was pushing through the crowd, desperately trying not to lose sight of the person he was chasing after. However in his mid hurry and after so successful avoiding people, he finally ran into someone. Koori heard something splashed and saw a cup flying through the air before falling on a man's head.

Usually Koori would laughed out loud after seeing something like that but the one he had upset was so scary looking and so did his two friends. Koori stayed quiet and stared at them.

"Aah~ looks at wat ya'd done. Ya've ruin my cloth." The one Koori had run into, groaned. He glared at Koori.

"I'm sorry."Koori finally apologized after being quiet for so long and bowed.

"Sorry? Sorry ain't good enough kiddo. Pay up!"

"Pay up? Why?" Koori was confused.

His friend stepped forward. "For the cleaning bill, dummy."

The second friend also stepped forward. "And the hospital bill."

Koori was even confused. "Hospital? Why? Are you hurt?"

The leader, the one that got splashed, was annoyed. "'nough with ta question, smartass. Pay up or we'll hurt ya."

Koori tilted his head, still so confused. "Hurt me? How?"

Now his two friends looked crossed. The leader slashed on. "Kora! Tah it!" he shouted and without care, he pulled his knuckle and strike Koori.

Koori didn't move. "Oh, that's how!" he mumbled as he closed his eyes in reflect and prepared for the impact. When it didn't come, Koori slowly opened his eyes and stared up. Someone was holding up the bully's wrist, preventing the punch from touching Koori.

"Aren't you too old for this?" his rescuer hissed.

The gangster leader pulled back his arm and glared at the new comer. "Who ta hell are ya?"

"Not someone of your status should know." The rescuer said smoothly which only angered the bullies.

"Why ya!" the leader growled as he delivered a punch towards Koori's savior.

The brunette savior moved to his right and struck his left leg out, tripping the leader into the dirt. The brunette glanced at the unconscious man before dodging another punch from the second bully. "Bastard!" the bully shouted before slipping when he punched the air and dived in face first into a stand.

"Useless." The brunette muttered as he looked away from the fallen bully.

"Ya pay for tah!" the last standing bully yelled as he used the same move as his friends. The brunette evaded the punch and another and another punch thrown by the last bully. Finally he backed into a pole; he glanced at the pole and back to the bully. The bully was throwing another punch at him and waiting for the perfect time, he jumped and the bully ran into the pole with a loud pang and lost conscious.

All three was defeated without breaking a sweat. He brushed his yukata and walked towards Koori. He held his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Koori took his hand. "Yeah. Thanks, Kana-chan." Koori replied to his savior, Kaname.

* * *

In search for Koori, the Hiou had split up. Since the festival was held along a straight street from the tori (shrine door) to the shrine Touga and Shizuka had went to the south to the Tori while the twins and Hiroki went to the north towards the shrine. However during their search the identical twins started to brawl.

"See I told you it was a bad idea." Zero grumbled.

"How should I know that he going to disappeared on us?" Ichiru grumbled back.

"You don't. That's why I said he can't go out." Zero argued back.

"Well sorry for wanting him to have fun and out of the castle for once. " Ichiru fought back again, not wanting to give in.

The twins abruptly stopped on their trek and glared at each other. Thus, a silence war began. Hiroki stared down, feeling guilty for losing Koori and made his two most favorite persons fought with each other. The outing was supposed to be a happy one and everyone enjoying themselves but…

"I'm sorry… it's was all my fault." Hiroki began, eyes still not leaving the ground.

Zero and Ichiru stopped whatever they were doing and finally realized that they had caused Hiroki to feel guilty.

Zero reached down. "Oh, no! It's not your fault, honey." Zero started. "It's not anyone one fault." Zero added after a second thought.

"But it is. Koori was pointing at something and asked for my attention but I was so busy with the vendor." Hiroki pressed on.

"Huh? He was pointing at something."

"Yeah, maybe a person."

"Who?"

Hiroki shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't have the chance to look at it."

Zero hummed an 'oh' before turning to his twin. "What do you think about it?"

"Well… knowing Koori, he won't follow a stranger but if it someone he knew, that another story. "

Zero thought. Who else that Koori knew that would come to a human festival? Blank. He couldn't think of anyone. "Come, let's continue searching." He told as he began to walk again.

"Ok."Ichiru agreed before glancing at Hiroki. "Let's go, Hiroki."

"Em."

* * *

"Here."

Kaname handed Koori a cup of ice lemon tea. Koori took it and thanked Kaname before taking a sip with no worry. Kaname was a little amazed. Generally a kid was really wary towards someone they just met and stranger. They would never accept anything from stranger since their parents had warned them of stranger danger. Seeing Koori accept the drink and drinking it without thinking twice, amused Kaname but at the same time thought if Zero had ever taught Koori of the rule of no talking to stranger.

Kaname sat beside Koori. Yuki and Yori had disappeared from his sight and he wanted to search for them but the place had become more crowded that he had a rough time pinpointing Yuki's aura. Besides that, he needed to find Koori's guardian too. Talking about guardian, he had yet to know who had take Koori to the festival.

"So Koori, are you here alone?" he began.

Koori shook his head. "Nu-uh. I came with mom, Nii-chan, Hi-chan, Granny and Touga.

Kaname recognized some of the person Koori told him such as Nii-chan referred to Hiroki, Hi-chan was Ichiru (he knew Hiroki called Ichiru Hi-chan), Granny was Shizuka and Touga was Touga. But who's mom?

"Is your dad here?" Kaname asked indicated to Zero.

Koori blinked as if he didn't understand. "I don't have a dad."

"Then what about Zero? What do you call him?"

"Mom." Koori replied short before taking a sip of his drink.

Now, its Kaname turned to blink from confusion. That was weird. Would Zero let anyone call him that? He still remembered that Zero hated people giving him nickname especially if it feminine. Also how he almost killed some bullies (human) when they teased him about being call Kaname's wife. Though he didn't know was he really mad about it since he sometimes referred himself as Kaname's wife in high school's dorm.

The pureblood glanced at Koori who had turned quiet. Earlier, when he asked Zero about whether Koori was really his adopted son or not. Zero lied by admitting it. If Koori was not Zero's son, whose is he? Kaname realized that he still know nothing about Koori since his talk with Zero was interrupted by Zero being sexy and seductive and now was the perfect time to probed more information from Koori.

Though he had a little feeling that said Koori won't know much too. Still he needed to know to make sure something.

"How old are you, Koori?"

"8."

Kaname eyed Koori. He didn't like he's 8 years old. It was more like 4 years old boy. "How long had you been living in the castle with Zero?"

"Almost 8 years."

"8 years? How come I never seen you there?" he asked, not hiding the fact he had frequent visit to the Hiou castle.

"You never but I have seen you." Koori smiled. "Always. Every single time that you came." He added, increasing the puzzlement.

* * *

The girls were so busy eating takoyaki that they didn't even realize they had left back someone. They still didn't realize it when they finished the takoyaki. Maybe because it was always only the two of them going out together, they kind of forget that someone had tagged along with them this time.

It was Yori who realized it when they stopped at a dango stand and having teas. "Yuki, don't you think that someone is missing?"

"Em?" she hummed before glancing around. "Oh! You're right. Nii-sama isn't here. "She glanced once more. "Did we lose him?"

"Maybe. Want to call him?" Yori asked, ready to take out her cell phone.

"No." the pureblood princess shook her head. "We'll meet somewhere. Let's just enjoy the festival."

"Alright." Yori smiled. Then she noticed someone familiar. "Hey, isn't that your cousins, the hiou twins?" Yori pointed.

Yuki took a glimpse and saw the twins, ever so attention magnet. "Yeah." She said to Yori before calling the twins, waving her hand towards them. "Ichiru! Zero!"

The twins turned to their names and Zero looked away in a snap as if he was seeing something disgusted while Ichiru masked Zero's attitude with responding jolly to Yuki. Ichiru waved back. "Yuki-chan."

The girls paid for their foods and approached the boys. When they got there, they realized the boys were not alone. Hiroki was with them too.

"Hi, guys. Surprise to see you two here. Oh! Hiroki here too. Almost didn't see you there." Yuki greeted.

"Hi, Yuki-san, Yori-san." Hiroki greeted them.

"Hi" the girls said in a perfect union.

"Are the three of you here only or…"Yuki let it trailed since she knew Ichiru would continue it.

"No. we came with my mom, Koori and Touga though they kind of MIA right now." As Yuki suspected, Ichiru did continue her sentence.

Yuki beamed. "Oh, same with us. Nii-sama is MIA."

The mention of Kaname perked Zero's interest and finally he looked at Yuki. "Kaname here?"

Yuki nodded and Zero snapped his eyes away from the girl. God his brother really didn't know how to hide his hatred. Ichiru sighed inwardly. He glad sometimes that Yuki was dense since if she knew about it, she would be devastated.

"Ichiru, he's maybe with Kaname." Zero told when he remembered that Koori was really interested with the dark hair pureblood.

"Could be. Try calling him." Ichiru suggested.

Zero looked crossed. "No way! You call him." He huffed.

"I didn't bring my cell phone, remember? And Hiroki lost his."

Zero frowned. "No!" he retorted stubbornly.

The little brother sighed. "You have issue Nii-san." Ichiru whirled around to Yuki. "Yuki, can I borrow your cell? I need to make a call."

"Oh, alright." She rummaging her tiny bag and fished out her purple mobile phone. "Here"

Ichiru took it with thanks before he dialed Kaname's numbers.

* * *

Kaname had began walking in search for Zero and Yuki and since it was so troublesome to have Koori walking on his two little legs, Kaname let him ride his shoulder. He didn't mind letting the child sat on his shoulder because if he didn't Kaname would probably lose Koori in the crowd since the boy was so small. Though he wished Koori won't move so much, he'll fall if he moved too much.

"Ne, Kana-chan. Let's go and play something. I'm bored." Koori whined.

"No."

"Why not?" the kid whined again.

"Because I'm not bored." Kaname replied, teasing the boy.

"But I am!" protested Koori.

"Stop whining and I'll buy you some candy." Kaname uttered, noticed that his words really did sound like the word stranger used to lure a kid out.

At the word candy, Koori turned quiet before leaning down. "Really? He asked with interest.

"Yeah."

"Yay candy!" Koori squealed, leaning back too far and lose his balance.

Kaname caught him before he fell. "Wow, easy there."

The kid giggled at his own clumsiness and Kaname couldn't help thought it sound so cute and innocent. Lowering his head, he felt himself cranked a smile.

Suddenly their amusement died out when they heard a caller ringtone. Kaname steady Koori up on his shoulder before rummaging his yukata for his phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Yuki?"

"Buzz, wrong! It's me, Ichiru." The man joked around.

"Ichiru?"

"Hi-chan?"

Kaname nodded and turned to his cell again. "Why are you calling from Yuki's cell?"

Ichiru snickered. "Why, jealous?"

"Ichiru~" Kaname warned in return.

"Ok, ok. I'm calling with her cell 'cause I didn't bring mine. Anyway, are you with Koori? He kind of MIA right now."

"Yeah, he's here. I'll let you talk to him."Kaname replied before he handed the cell to Koori and in the mean time Koori handling the call, Kaname approached a candy stand to buy the candy he promised.

"Hello? Hi-chan?"

"Koori! I'm glad you're safe." The adult said on impulse before turning silence as anxious and anger mixed together. "Where the hell had you been?! We were worry!"

Koori flinched. Not soon after, he heard a loud thud as if someone had hit someone head and the distance sound of his mom's voice. "Don't swear! Give me that!-" his mom confiscated the cell. "Koori?"

"Mom. I'm sorry I made everyone worry." The kid apologized.

"Don't apologize. In any case are you ok? Are you fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You know, Kana-chan buying me some candy" Koori chirped.

"Candy?!" Zero sounded surprise. "How much have you had?" he asked concern.

"None yet." Koori replied and heard his mom sighed in relief. So weird.

"Alright, remember not to gulp it all at once."

Koori hummed an 'em' before giving back the cell to Kaname since his mom wanted to talk to the adult. "Here, mom want to talk to you" Koori said before taking the candy Kaname had brought for him with a thanks.

"Hello?"

"Listen Kaname. If anything happened to Koori, it be your ass and meet us at the shrine. Be there." Zero threatened in one quick breath before ending the line.

Kaname eyed the cell screen with a raise of an eyebrow. "Over protective enough." He mumbled and thought that Zero was not like that with Hiroki when the boy associated with him.

"Mom threatened you again?" Koori asked.

Kaname hummed a yes as he began walking towards the shrine. "What do you think? Does he hate me?"

"He despises you."

He was not prepared for that and felt the stung in his heart like an arrow had pierced through him while his head swung like after being hit by a big rock. "Do you have to be that honest?" the adult asked after being crushed by the little kid's word. Kaname thought, had he lose his touch? He hadn't been using his mask this few days especially around the Hiou's family member.

Koori's chuckle brought Kaname out of his thought. "Don't be down. Being detested doesn't mean that you are not loved."

Kaname blinked; a little bit confused but before he could ask back, he felt Koori laid his head on his. "Ne, Kana-chan, why is it that you always made my mom sad even though you loved him so much? Is it fun to do it? Because I know I don't find it enjoyable since I don't like seeing my favorite person depressed."

Kaname's eyes were casted down. True, he made Zero unhappy with his decision but that didn't mean that he was enjoying it. He too was miserable by it, seeing that once innocent and joyful lilac eyed filled with sadness and loath.

"It's complicated Koori if you were force to choose the fate of your mate."

Koori shifted his head to the other side, pouting. "I don't understand."

"Like I said it's complicated. Even an adult like me had a hard time handling it."

"Em… l still doesn't understand… its sound so confusing but… you sound so regretful."

* * *

At the south, Shizuka stopped by the sound of her cell receiving a message. It was from Zero.

'Mom, we found Koori. Go wait at the car. We are leaving. Kaname alert.'

"Madam?"

"Touga, fetch the car. We are leaving soon."

"Hai'" the butler obeyed, leaving the female pureblood at the tori.

* * *

Zero threw Yuki's cell over his shoulder to Ichiru and left, dragging Hiroki with him.

"Ichiru we are leaving."

Ichiru caught the cell perfectly. He sighed. His brother's hatred for Yuki had gone worst to the state touching her stuff was disgusting to him. Ichiru returned the cell with an apology for his brother attitude and thanked her for lending it to him.

"Ichiru, are you heading to where Nii-sama is? If you are, we are coming too." Yuki said all of sudden before Ichiru could excuse himself.

Zero screamed at him to hurry and Ichiru didn't think twice before saying that Yuki could come too thought he still a little worry that Yuki would notice his brother hatred against her.

The girls were following the boys perfectly in silence. Yori leaned towards Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki. I had to ask, who is Koori? The boys had been going on Koori this, Koori that." Yori whispered.

Yuki whispered back. "He's Zero's new adopted son. I don't really know much about him since I only met him once."

"Another child… how old is he?"

"Don't know… I didn't ask but by the look, maybe 4 or 5 years old."

"Hm… he's the same age as Hiroki when Zero-kun took him in. I wonder why he took another son."

"I don't know. Even the reason he took Hiroki in still a mystery. One day, just out of the blue, he introduced Hiroki to the society as his adopted child."

"He must had been lonely. Why did he just get marry?" Yori asked innocently, not knowing that was a taboo question to ask n Zero's presence.

Yuki too. She was still too dense to realize it. "Well he's- uff!" Yuki scrambled back, rubbing her now red nose result of running into Ichiru's back.

Ichiru turned Yuki around and pulled her against his body, her back against his chest. He held both Yuki's wrists in his palms and leaned down to Yuki's neck, pressing his cheek against Yuki's. In all Ichiru was holding Yuki in a really intimated way that even Yori was blushing even though it was not her that was being held.

"Yuki-chan, you shouldn't be talking about other behind their back-"His eyes smile though there was some suspicious dark cloud hanging above him. His eyes gleamed darkly at Yori. "- and Yori- chan, please refrain yourself from asking that question again. It's a sensitive subject for all of us."

Yori nodded. The blush had not ceased yet. Her eyes caught Zero's eyes and saw that she had bruised someone heart. She stuttered. "I-I'm sorry."

"Good then." Ichiru released Yuki. "Anyway, we are here." Ichiru announced with much brighter expression and as if to add the effect on his face, a firework went off in the sky. In instant every head snapped upward as another one went off followed by several more.

* * *

Kaname and Koori had arrived at the shrine. By now, Koori had ended up in his arms rather than his shoulder. He was yawning and dozing off on his shoulder. Kaname was afraid he would fall down so Kaname pulled him down into his arms.

Koori was rubbing his teary eyes from yawning. "Kana-chan. I'm sleepy."

"You can go to sleep. No problem. I won't let you fall." Kaname reassured.

"Em~" Koori hummed, drowsy. "But I want to see fireworks."

Kaname caressed the child's head and back. "I'll wake you when it's start."

The child yawned yet again, mumbling something under his breath before slowly closing his eyes and fell asleep. Sighing in comfort, he nuzzled against Kaname's shoulder.

The silence grew as the wind picked up. The wind blowing was so soothing to Kaname's nerve. He loved the night so cool, so comfortable but night can also be dangerous. Just like now.

"… You can all come out now."

The bushes around the shrine rustled and came out a group of guys. Kaname counted and there were ten yakuza looking man. Among the guys, he recognized three of them as the bullies from earlier.

'So persistent. So troublesome. What do they want now?' Kaname thought, annoyed to no end. His eyes narrowed.

"WE M-"the one Kaname remembered as the leader yelled.

The pureblood cut in. "SHUT UP!" he demanded in firm but not so loud voice. "He's sleeping."

The leader's face turned red out of anger and he shouted again. "BAS-"

Kaname was ticked off. Why can't they just leave him alone? Humans were so annoying. They were so weak but still dared to picked a fight and when they lost, they gang up. So stupid, they should know their own limits.

As fast as lightning, Kaname disappeared from the humans' eyes, only to reappear behind the group leader. "I said not a word." The pureblood reminded before striking the man down. He felt to the ground, kissing the dirt.

All nine set of eyes snapped to their fallen leader before travelling to Kaname. They were still shocked over the vanishing and appearing acts but as soon it drown in them that their leader had fallen, raged filled them and all at once, they leaped, attacking Kaname.

The pureblood yet again vanished in a flash before reappearing in slow walk behind the guys. A moment later, scream echoed around the shrine before several thud of body falling to the hard earth followed by.

Kaname sighed as he eyed the pile of human. "I said not a word, right?" he sighed again. "They never listen."

Silence. Kaname blinked, still staring at the pile of human. He moved, arranging the human like a couch and stepped back to observe his work of art. He stared. That looks comfortable. He tilted his head, wondering if it going to feel as comfortable as it seemed.

A moment later, the pureblood found himself sitting on the pile of unconscious bullies. He adjusted Koori to more comfortable position, carefully not to wake the child. Though he thought he would set a bad example on Koori, the kid was asleep. He won't know or copying it.

The pureblood let out a long breath as he looked up into the night sky. The stairs were out, shining in the sky above but that didn't capture Kaname's interest. What really caught his attention were the loud bangs of fireworks followed by colorful explosion of light in the sea of night darkness.

He shook Koori a little. "Koori~ the firework has started. Hey." He called but Koori continued on sleeping soundly. "Koori?" he called again, shaking t he boy's shoulder to wake him but all It did was Koori moving closer and snuggled up his chest.

Kaname gave out a short laugh. He stroked Koori's hair backward. "Ha~such a deep sleeper. Don't blame me later for making you missed the firework."

* * *

Near the tori of the temple, where the car was parked, two adults watched the firework going. They were in a perfect silence, just admiring the work of explosion arts. Suddenly, Shizuka spoke up without taking her eyes away from the sky.

"Touga, do you think I made the right choice?"

"Of what, madam?"

"Convincing Zero to let Koori's existence known to the public."

"…. I think it is, madam. After all the affair must come to an end."

Shizuka shifted her eyes to Touga. "Do you think he'll notice?"

"He won't be the pureblood prince if he didn't."

Shizuka looked convince. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Touga."

"You're mostly welcome, madam."

Shizuka lifted her eyes to the sky again. "Yeah, the relationship must come to an end… for their good and happiness." She mumbled into the night.

* * *

When the firework ended, Zero continued his way up the stairs to the shrine. When he saw a glimpse of Koori, he ran towards him. "Koori!"

Kaname noticed his new visitor. He made a shush sound and told Zero that the boy was sleeping. Zero quickly shut his mouth, stopping in front of the older pureblood before bending with his palms in his knees. "How long had he been out?"

Kaname got up. "Just a few minutes ago." Kaname replied.

Zero straightened up, eyeing Koori before he some suspicious pile behind Kaname. 'What was Kaname sitting on just now?' He glanced down at the piles, inspecting it to figure what it was only to find out it was a pile of unconscious humans that was arranged into a sofa.

Zero frowned. "Did you do that?"

Kaname didn't followed Zero's eyes to know what he meant since the only thing that stand out around them was only the mountain of yakuza looking couch. "Yes."

Zero frowned harder. "In front of Koori?" he questioned.

Kaname hesitated. "Ye-s?"

Zero looked crossed. "You'll going to set a bad example on him."

"No, I won't. He was sleeping when I did it."

Zero's anger increased. "What if he wasn't?!"

Kaname was pissed. Zero was finding his fault again. He won't back down. Thus they began arguing. Surprisingly, Koori stayed asleep in Kaname's arms.

Ichiru sighed. There they went again. None of them wanted to back down at all. "Aahh~ they are it again." Ichiru approached them. "Come on you guys, stop fighting."

Both of the purebloods snapped their eyes at him, glaring. "STAY OUT OF IT, ICHIRU!" they snapped at him before continuing their fight, louder than before.

Ichiru sighed in a defeat. "Aahh~"

Meanwhile the girls stood a good far away distance from the boys so that they won't get involved in the fight. "Is that Koori?" Yori had to ask when she spotted the little bundle of a boy in Kaname's arms.

"Yes, cute isn't he?"

"More like gorgeous…" Yori admired. "Though he kind of look familiar."

Yuki tilted her head. "Really? Em… I don't know…"

"Maybe it's just my imagination. By the way, Kuran-sanpai looks like he is good at handling children. I wonder when you guys going to made one. Ne Yuki?" Yori nudged Yuki.

Yuki blushed and gave Yori a dry laugh as her answer.

Kaname and Zero were both breathing hard from talking too much and lacked of air. They turned the insulting fight into a glaring competition, totally didn't noticed that they were giving out their dangerous aura. Zero's expression showed that he was fuming while Kaname's façade was still calm though he was really furious.

Ichiru turned to Hiroki for helped before the two elder pureblood pulled out their weapons and attacked each other. "Hiroki, it's your turn. They won't listen to me."

"Ha~' Hiroki breathed out awkwardly. He moved toward Zero. "Mo- Zero-san."

Hiroki's meek voice threw Zero out of the contest and he turned to Hiroki with a disapproving expression. "Hiroki, how many times did I say not to call me, Zero-san."

"Sorry… but we are in public."

Zero glanced around. "Oh, yes… so what is it?"

"Aren't we going home? It's getting late and granny waiting for us."

Zero glanced around again. From up the stairs he could see that people starting to leaving already. "You're right. We should be going." He turned to Kaname and held out his hands. "Can I have him-please?"

Kaname moved towards Zero and carefully handed over Koori. At that time, he smelt the same incredible scent he had smelt the other day when Zero and Koori were leaving his house. As soon as Koori was perfectly in his arms, Zero pulled away from Kaname and left.

Unnoticed to Zero, Koori's fingers were tight gripping on Kaname's hair band and when Zero moved away, the string hair bend undo itself, releasing Kaname's hair from it clench. With the image of daggling hair bend in Koori small palm, Ichiru and Hiroki followed behind Zero.

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. But I do own this story and Kiryuu Koori.

AN: Please excuse the grammar mistake. I have yet send this to beta.

Kaname got out of his car and stared longingly at the castle in front of him. He had done it again. Without realizing, he had gone to the Hiou castle again. It was his habit not a long time ago. He would always visit Zero. However ever since he got married to Yuki, his relationship with Zero was not so good. Well what do you expect, since he had betrayed the silverette pureblood?

However since they are tied by blood, related, they could never be truly separated. They still could see each other at family gathering. Besides their houses are near to each other and since they are business partner, they would still have to see each other almost every day.

For that, Kaname was glad since it was not in his intention to betrayed Zero.

The brunette pureblood was so into his thought that he didn't realize that someone was in the tree beside him until he heard the rustling of the leaves. When he looked up, it was raining kid and as a reflex Kaname held his hand out, letting the child to fall into his arms. Their eyes met and they blinked at each other, too surprise for words.

"KOORI-SAMA!" a deep voice yelled far from them. Koori became alarmed and wildly looked around for a place to hide.

Touga's out of breath figure appeared. He looked around the empty street for his young master but couldn't see him. Where could he run off now? He called for Koori for one more time and when silence greeted him, he shook his head in a sigh and when back through the gate to the Hiou castle. He must have missed him somewhere because there no way Koori could be outside of the HIou's ground.

Touga kept calling Koori's name and when the voice was so far away and finally disappeared, Koori heaved a relief sigh. Kaname and Koori finally moved a muscle from their hiding position, in the bushes.

'What was that all about?' the adult brunette thought to himself.

Meanwhile as for Koori who were sitting in Kaname's laps, smile and turned around before clinging around Kaname's neck.

"Kana-chan~ it's been a while." His smile grew.

Kaname patted Koori's head, totally drawn in by Koori's cuteness, not that he was aware of it. "HI, Koori."

Koori tilted his head. "What are you doing here? Mom isn't home right now." Koori said though he already knew the adult habit of coming over the house every day.

Kaname smirked. "So is that why you are sneaking out?"

Koori flinched. "Shhh…" he put one of his fingers to his mouth. "No one supposed to know that." He said childishly.

"Em~ so where are we going?"

"To nii-chan's universi- eh?! We?"

"Yes." Kaname gave a little smile. "Or is it that I can't come?" Kaname made a face as if he was sulking.

To people who knew Kaname, they would be in a great horror right now because never in their life had they see Kaname smile or pout. If he was to ever do that that mean they were in a big trouble with the pureblood prince.

However, Koori was not any somebody and he was only a child so his reaction to Kaname's request was to smile brightly and cheered. "You can!" he got off of Kaname laps and pulled the adult hand to hurry the adult to get up and get going. "Come on. Let's go before Touga found us. Come on~"

Kaname got up and sneakily they went off into Kaname's car.

* * *

At Hiroki's university

Hiroki was having his lunch and had no idea that Koori was heading to his campus with Kaname. Then when the child appeared beside him that really gave him a shock.

"Nii-chan." The child greeted as he suddenly appeared beside Hiroki's side.

"Koori! How did you get here?" Hiroki asked. Koori usually sleeping at this time and he wasn't supposed to be out at time like this.

"I brought him here." A deep voice answered. Hiroki looked over his shoulder and saw Kaname. He gapped. What the pureblood doing here?

"Kaname-san! What are you doing here?"

Koori pulled a seat while the two talked and climbed over it before sitting in it. Kaname also took a seat but of course after asking Hiroki politely.

"I'm just here to send Koori. He was going to come here by foot, alone so I offered a ride and company. It's not safe for a child to wonder around alone these days."

Hiroki nodded. He understood what the adult was talking about. The number of Level E had increased lately and they even attacked during the day. However, seeing the usually cold and emotionless pureblood to care about a boy who he barely knew and just met surprised Hiroki.

When he first met the man, he treated him like he was a threat to Zero. The pureblood prince even interrogated him and had his background checked. It was a bit scary back then but lucky to him, he gained the man's trust and was treated like a friend.

"Ne, Nii-chan what are you eating? Where is your bento?" Koori called to get his brother attention.

Hiroki turned to Koori. He almost forgot that Koori knew he brought bento to campus. "It's Katsudon." Hiroki replied to the first question then change the subject so that he won't have to answer the second one. "Want some chocolate pudding, Koori?" he offered.

"Yay, chocolate pudding!" Koori squealed before taking the offered pudding and ate it.

Kaname watched the children interacted while Hiroki continued having his lunch. Kaname knew why Hiroki not eating his bento right now and avoided telling Koori. He had heard from Ichiru - Ichiru had invaded his work time to complain about his favorite nephew- that Hiroki had a little problem with his classmates just because he was a genius and the professors liked him more.

There was a time too when he got a little beat up by someone in school and he didn't fight back because Zero prohibited him from using his fighting skill to fight. When Zero found out about it, he almost ended up killing the boy who bullied Hiroki, with one punch.

Hiroki was allowed to fight back after that to protect himself and not just to get revenge. No one dared to throw a fight at the boy after that but a little bully prank like hiding his bento occasionally happened since it was a little hard to know who it was that stole his bento.

"So, Hiroki…. I heard from Koori that you two are going to watch movie today."

"Oh~ about that…" Hiroki put down his chopsticks. "I can't go today. There a report I have to send today."

Hiroki seemed a little depressed Kaname noticed. Was it a bullied case again? Hiroki always sent his report 3 days early. Saying he got to send it to day must meant that he lost his report paper again or someone had claimed his report as theirs.

"Eh~ but you promise." Koori whined.

"I did promise to bring you to the movie someday, but I didn't say it today. I'm sorry. Next time, ok?"

"But there won't be a next time." Koori protested.

"What, Koori? Did you sneak out again? You didn't tell mom did you." Hiroki asked feeling a little frustrated. He is going to get scolded again.

Koori squirmed under Hiroki hard gaze. "… I brought Kana-chan with me." He tried to reason.

"You'll get grounded again, you know?" Hiroki warned with a straight face.

He jerked. "So what?!" Koori suddenly burst. "It's not like I can go out of the house."

Silence filled them while Koori sulked. Hiroki didn't expect Koori to burst like that. He was usually calm and obedient boy. Looked like Koori finally felt fed up being confined in the castle after all.

Koori got up and left.

"Where are you going?" Hiroki asked.

"To the washroom!" Koori spat out angrily.

"I'll show you where it is." Hiroki offered.

But Koori declined it. "No. I know where it is." Thus he left.

Silence again.

"He's sulking." Kaname stated.

"Yes, he is." Hiroki sighed.

"Children shouldn't sigh."

"Yeah and children shouldn't be having brain like me." Hiroki replied sarcastically.

Kaname smirked at the comment but only for second. "So what with 'I can't go out of the house' all about?"

Hiroki felt reluctant to answer. His mom said not to say anything about Koori to Kaname but he was in debt with Kaname for keeping his secret from his mom. Hiroki still remembered the day Kaname found out the secret of his existence.

'_What are you?' _

'_Excuse me?'_

_Kaname flicked some of Hiroki's hair. 'I have wondering why he suddenly adopted a child, non-vampire child none less but knowing Zero, he had been always acting like this, picking up things on whim.'_

_Hiroki was a little hurt by Kaname's word but he didn't say anything. _

'_However the thing that he picked up was never been human or vampire before…. So what are you? You are reek with the smell of death.'_

_Hiroki flinched. How did Kaname found out about that? He thought his master had concealed his scent with the scent of human. As expected from the pureblood prince. He could see now why many fear and always be careful around the pureblood. One wrong step and your entire secret would be revealed. _

_Hiroki kept his poker face. 'Then Kaname-san, can you tell me what I am?'_

_Kaname eyed Hiroki. 'A ghost.'_

Hiroki was back to the present. Hiroki never told Kaname any further about his past but he did assure Kaname that he meant no harm. The pureblood didn't believe him and made him went through a lot of tests which most of them were life-threatening. However after almost half a year, he gained the pureblood trust and the pureblood gained his trust.

"Koori have two simple rules that Zero-san made him followed. One, never go outside of the house and two; never leave his room when there is visitors."

"How long had it been like that?"

"The rules were already existed before I was adopted."

"Have Zero ever told you why he made the rules?"

"I'm not really sure but I once overheard Hi-chan and Zero-san argued about the rules. It was so that someone specific won't find out about Koori's existence."

"Someone specific?"

"I didn't know who it was. I only heard it half-through of their talk before Touga took me to bed."

Kaname grew quite as he thought about it. Zero lied about Koori being adopted. Then there were that ridiculous rules so that Zero could hide Koori from someone. Also Koori was already there in Hiou castle before Hiroki. Koori also said he had lived there for about eight years.

If he remembered it correctly, nine years ago, Zero disappeared for a year, travelling with Dr. Shou to several countries. There reason was so Zero could rest his trouble mind. Kaname never heard anything from Zero in that time. What happened in that year? That was the only time that Kaname didn't know what Zero was doing.

"Ne, do you think Koori is Zero's adopted son?" Kaname finally asked after being so quiet.

"I can't really answer that since I don't really know about it. Koori was already there when I arrived so I figure he must be Zero-san's son but I heard he wasn't married and that he is gay. So I guess he is Zero-san's adopted son though I never saw Koori's paperwork or even find Koori in the system."

Kaname grew quite again and Koori was back. Hiroki finished his lunch and then they headed towards the university's gate. Koori was still sulking and Hiroki was growing guilty.

"Are you free Kaname-san?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Well if you do, can you take Koori to the movie or walk around the town? The movie tickets are still active. I have ordered it yesterday."

Kaname frowned inwardly at the idea going to a cinema. He once went there with Zero during high school and ended up hating that place. It was so loud and even if he closed his ears with his hands after adjusting his hearing didn't not do the trick. Good thing Zero brought an extra ears plug since he had been to cinema a few times already with Ichiru, if not he would blow the place up.

However before he could decline the idea, Koori looked up at him hopefully while pouting his lips as if he was going to cry if Kaname didn't agree. He glanced at Hiroki for a little help but Hiroki just shrugged and looked away, snickering secretly.

He could feel Koori's eyes still on him and he sighed inwardly. Though he hated cinema, for this time he let it be. "Alright, I'll go."

Koori cheered and jumped up and down before hugging Kaname and Hiroki with several thanks.

"Thank you, Kaname-san. Here the code. Have fun." The genius boy smirked.

Kaname took it and then left with Koori. Hiroki chuckled to himself. "I see now how interesting it be to make the great pureblood prince nervous. Mom sure has found some fun mate."

* * *

Ichiru's phone suddenly rang and the pureblood pulled it out of his pocket. He flipped his blue cellphone opened and looked at the screen. There was a message from his favorite nephew, Hiroki.

He clicked it open and read the message.

'Hi-chan, there's something I need to tell you. Don't panic ok? And don't tell mom. Koori is out with Kanme-san for a movie.'

Ichiru smirked and replied to the message. 'Oh, that's good. Ok, I'll make sure to stall Nii-san from going back early today. Texted me when they got home.' He sent the message and a second later, his brother entered the office room.

"What is so amusing, Ichiru?" The older twin asked.

Ichiru shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Nothing, just a funny message someone sent as a joke." He lied.

Zero didn't question him. "Well, stop messaging and help me with work here. There's a lot and if possible I wanted to go home early today."

Ichiru smirked. "Oh, why?"

"Nothing special. I just want to catch some sleep." Zero then eyed him, raising his eye brow. "Why are you asking?"

"Noting, just nothing." The younger brother mumbled as he got around the table and flipped some of the document. "Is this it? The work you need me to do?"

"Yeah. You know the usual." Zero said.

Ichiru picked up some of the documents and started to work. Zero joined him, working hard to finish fast though opposite of him, Ichiru was making so many 'error', delaying Zero's plan.

'Oh, sorry. I have to ruin your plan…' Ichiru continued to smirk secretly as his brother lectured him about his mistake.

* * *

Kaname felt really exhausted and dizzy really. His ears were still ringing and he was traumatized by the movie earlier. There was so much of bright color and happy-go-lucky song. He was sure the movie was a brainwashing movie. No vampire should watch that movie.

"Kana-chan that was fun! Isn— eh, are you ok?" Koori blinked in confused at Kaname's green face.

The pureblood quickly pull a smile. "Yeah, I'm ok. Don't worry."

Koori smiled back. "Good then. You looked like you're going to puke." Koori laughed.

The child was right but pureblood don't puke. It's not likely so since pureblood had absolute health. Though the memory of the movie made him blue.

Suddenly Koori yawned.

"Are you sleepy?"

Koori nodded, rubbing his teary eyes.

"Do you want to go home now?" he asked.

Koori shook his head. " No—a" the kid yawned again.

Kaname sighed. "Alright we are going home." He said and scooped the child up into his arms. Koori protested but it seemed he was sleepier that he thought because the protest died out immediately when he got comfortable in the pureblood's embrace.

* * *

Hiroki was packing his things up. He had just turned in his report and he was getting ready to go back home when he received a message from Kaname.

'Are you going back? Do you need me to pick you up?'

Hiroki slipped his bag on his shoulders. Today, Touga was supposed to pick him up but he had to call the man first though he didn't need to do that if there someone offering him a ride.

He replied back. 'Yes, I'm finish here already.'

Hiroki left the campus and seconds later, Kaname replied back. "Ok, I'm waiting at the gate.'

Hiroki flipped close his cell and walked faster. When he arrived at the gate, he saw Kaname's car was already waiting for him with the said pureblood outside, leaning against the car.

"Kaname-san." He waved.

Kaname held up his hand as acknowledgment. Hiroki approached him and glanced into the car. He saw Koori was sleeping at the back seats.

"Koori is asleep? I thought so. It was too early for him to be awake."

Kaname got in and Hiroki followed. Kaname drove away from the campus and Hiroki remembered something.

"Um… Kaname-san. Can you stop by Yumemiru's electronic store? I need to pick up something."

"Alright." Kaname agreed before making a detour.

They arrived at the store and Kaname parked the car in front of the store, pulled the window down a little before turning off the engine. Hiroki got out.

"I'll be quick." He said and entered the shop. Kaname watched the boy's retreating back before his attention was to his ringing phone. He picked up but since he didn't want to disrupt Koori's sleep with his chatting, he exited the car answering the phone outside.

Koori stirred minutes later. He didn't know what had woken him but he was awake. He looked around dazedly. He saw his brother's bag in the passenger's seat beside the driver's meanwhile Kaname was outside, absorbed in talking to his cell.

He yawned before his eyes caught a glimpse of a pet store. His interest perked up. He never saw animal before except in the internet and books. And since animal was afraid of pureblood's aura, none ever make it to the castle.

Then he saw some kittens were displayed in front of the window, mewing and yawning cutely. Fascinated, the child got out of the car and crossed the not so busy street.

The boy stick himself to the store window, cooing at the kittens which the kitten responded with acute mewing and movement. Koori smiled, giggling to himself before he heard a growl.

His eyes snapped to the direction of the growl and saw an alley. He followed the growl and hissing before he stumbled upon a sight of three scary looking dogs, cornering a little, and fragile kitten. The kitten was badly hurt and was doing it best to fight off the dogs with it hair stood up, teeth baring and hissing.

The dogs stepped forward, weren't intimidated, trapping the little cat. The kitten still hissed back, desperately trying to survive. However the dogs still didn't back off and with the last warning bark. They attacked the little kitten, Koori gasped and his body moved on its own as he dived into the fight, covering the kitten.

* * *

Hiroki finally got out of the store when he saw Kaname was talking to the phone, he entered the car. He put his things away before he noticed Koori was gone and the car back door was wide opened.

"Kaname-san!"

Kaname who had already finished his business with the call turned around to Hiroki's call. Hiroki looked freaked.

"Koori's gone."

The pureblood's eyes snapped at the back seat before a scream startled him.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Kaname took off to the alley where the scream came from and Hiroki followed suit. When they entered the alley, they saw Koori was being attacked by some alley dogs. Koori was bleeding badly and it seemed some of the dogs managed to rip off some of Koori's flesh.

"Koori?!" Hiroki exclaimed before rushing towards his brother but was pulled back by Kaname.

"Don't. You'll get bitten too."

"But!"

Kaname didn't wait long as he released his kinetic power, sending shivered down the dogs' before the dogs exploded into million pieces.

Hiroki ran to Koori. "Koori! Can you hear me?!"

Hearing his brother's voice, Koori slowly got up from his fetus position, revealing the protected kitten in his arms which was barely breathing itself. Koori was sobbing.

"Nii-chan, it's not moving anymore." The child sobbed before he fell unconscious.

"Koori!" Hiroki called again but the boy didn't seem to stir.

"Quick, we must send him to the hospital." Vampire child is not as strong as adult vampire when it came to healing because their power hadn't mature yet. So in other words Koori is in much danger.

"No, we can't!" Hiroki retorted.

"He's hurt, Hiroki. He needs a medical help right away or he might get an infection from the dog's virus."

"I know but Zero-san doesn't trust other doctor than his own. We need to head home. Dr. Shou will fix Koori. Besides, it's quicker and safe."

Kaname didn't understand the meaning of Hiroki's 'safe' but he got down quickly and picked up the injured boy before running to his car with Hiroki hot on his trail. Kaname started the car and drove away.

Meanwhile, Hiroki pulled out his cellphone and called home. "Touga? Is Doctor Shou there? Can you get him for me?" There was silence for a moment. "Hello sensei? There's an emergency! Koori was attacked by stray dogs. He is badly injured and bleeding heavily. We are coming home right now. Please prepare Koori's room. Alright. Ok. Bye."

Kaname concentrated on his driving while Hiroki who sat with Koori at the back, caressed Koori's head in agitation and soothing manner.

When they arrived at the castle, Hiroki lead Kaname who was carrying Koori to Koori's room. Although Kaname was worried about Koori, he couldn't help himself from noticing the direction he was going. When they did arrive at Koori's room, Kaname had to restrain himself from getting angry. Hiroki opened the door and Kaname settled Koori on the bed.

Koori's room was big with several rows of cupboards filled with books. Toys were neatly arranged in the toys box, a desk with laptop and a king size bed with a lot of fluffy pillows. The room was screaming comfy and it had the image of living in the cloud. So comfortable and bright but still that didn't stop Kaname's anger.

Kaname immediately excused himself from the room while Doctor Shou treats Koori.

Zero got back as fast as he could and left his mountain of works unattended when he received a call from Touga about Koori's accident. Koori was attacked by dogs. How could it be? No dog ever entered the Hiou's compound.

Zero pushed the door to Koori's room and entered hastily. "Shou-sensei, how is Koori?"

"Please, calm down Zero-sama. Koori-sama is fine. He got some infection from the dog's bite but it will be out of his system with a few shots." The doctor tried to reassure the silver hair pureblood.

Zero was breathing unevenly and he was speechless when he saw Koori's form. The boy was wrapped in bandaged and scent of his blood was heavy in the room. However when he saw Koori's peaceful sleeping face, he calmed down a bit.

"Thanks. I understand. But how come this could happen? There's no dog around here."

The doctor didn't answer but instead he glanced behind his master. Zero followed his line of sight and looked over his shoulder. The pureblood jumped.

"What are you doing here, Kaname?!"

"We need to talk, Zero." Kaname said expressionless before dragging Zero away from Koori's room.

Hiroki approached the doctor. "Did something anger Kaname-san?"

The doctor sighed. "It's this room."

* * *

Zero frowned as he was dragged by Kaname towards his room. The brunette pureblood seemed angry but why? Isn't it supposed to be him that angry right now?

Zero pulled at his wrist harshly until Kaname stopped.

"Let go of my hand Kaname!" Zero shouted.

Kaname let go of Zero's hand and whirled around.

"Why is that place is Koori's room, Zero?"

Zero was surprised to hear the question since he never thought Kaname would ask about it, especially about someone's room.

"What's wrong with Koori's room?"

Zero saw Kaname twitched. "Don't you remember, Zero. That room is a dungeon. That is not a suitable place for a kid."

Zero bit his lower lips. True, that room used to be a dungeon. His mom had renovated the dungeon herself into Koori's room.

He didn't agree it at first since the dungeon had a creepy history. Even he, a pureblood was afraid to go to the place.

He had once gone there with Kaname, Ichiru and Yuki when they were around teenager age and they ended up almost losing their life. That place used to be a torture room. However after his mom redesigned the place, the effect disappeared.

So that was why Zero ended up agreeing to his mom. Besides the room was a perfect place to hide Koori's presence. No one dared or go there and everyone was afraid to even get near the place.

As a result Zero had succeed in hiding Koori for about eight years.

"That room is not as dangerous as it used to be in the past. It practically safe for Koori." In fact, Zero had a strange feeling the room was fond of Koori and was protecting the boy. It's ridiculous to say that room had a life of its own but nothing impossible in the ancient Hiou castle. Look even twins were born in the vampire society and even man could get pregnant.

"I don't believe it. That room is still as dangerous as it was in the past. Nothing has change except for how it looks." Kaname retorted.

"It's safe! Koori has been living there for eight years now, nothing bad happened to him." Zero retorted back.

"How you know? You're not the one staying in that room."

"I know because I've been staying, caring for Koori in that room. I took care of him since he was a baby. I always entered the room. So I know how dangerous or not the room is."

"I still could feel the presence of the room. The presence is still the same as before. It still held it hostile aura. One of these days, Koori's life could be in danger if he stayed in the room any longer."

"So what do you want me to do? Change his room? No I won't do that."

"Why?! Because that place is the only place you could hide Koori from anyone?"

Zero flinched. How did Kaname knew about it? Only a few people knew. 'Can't be! He's probing into my life again.'

"Had you been investigating my personal life again, Kaname?! I told you to stop doing that didn't I?!"

Kaname was silence and Zero knew he was right.

"I'm right, aren't I Kaname? Oh, God! Give me a break!"

"Well if you stopped being so ignorant, I don't have to do this."

Ignorant?! Is Kaname saying him stupid? That's it! Zero anger flared.

"I'm not ignorant!" Zero kicked the brunette pureblood which the said pureblood douched easily.

"Stop avoiding and let me hit you." Zero growled.

"If I do that, I'm the stupid one, baka." Kaname douched another attack from Zero. "By the way, change Koori's room. I don't like that room."

"Why should I do as you say? You're not the boss of me." Zero hissed. "Besides Koori quite like the room."

"I don't and I don't want Koori to accidentally die because you are too stubborn."

Zero looked offended. "Why do you care? He's mine! Stay away from him!" Zero screamed and left.

Kaname stood there in stupor. Did he go too far? Because Zero was crying.

* * *

Kaname was working in his office when he received an annoying visitor namely Ichiru. The silver hair pureblood had invited himself into the room and sat on the chair in front of his desk with being asked. Kaname didn't need to look up to know the other was grinning.

Ichiru continued to grin before he noticed a white cat sitting on Kaname's shoulder.

"Your cat?" Ichiru asked finally breaking the silence.

"No. it's a stray."

A stray but it was sitting comfortably on Kaname's shoulder. Not even a pet would do that. "Don't look like that. It is surprising though it is not upset being so near with you. Animals really dislike our kind after all."

Kaname sighed. "Why are you here?"

Ichiru chuckled. "Touchy."

Kaname glared at the other, giving him a warning growl. "Ichiru…"

"Sorry…sorry…" Ichiru apologized, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture. Then the smirk returned to his feature. "So I heard you had a big fight with Nii-san. Really, Kaname-nii. What did you do? I heard it ended up with my brother crying."

Kaname was quiet. Although he was said famous reading other, Zero was not one he could read. Even till now, he still didn't know what he said wrong.

"Also you were arguing about that room. That was really a bad move, Kaname-nii."

Kaname clamped up again. No matter what Zero said, he still didn't approve of the idea about the room being Koori's.

"There's a reason, but I guess Nii-san already told you about it." Ichiru lingered.

"Hiding Koori's existence is not an acceptable excuse." Kaname retorted.

"I know but Zero really has another good reason for that." Ichiru tried again. It won't really be good for his cousin and brother to fight.

"So a certain person won't find out him, right?"

Ichiru nodded stupidly. "Yeah, did Zero tell you that too?"

"No, Hiroki did."

Ichiru sighed inwardly. A minute there he thought Zero had already told Kaname the truth. "So, Kaname-nii.. You like kid?" his cousin recently been weird. He seemed to be drawn to Koori. He was not like that when he was Hiroki but that was a long time ago. People changed. After all Kaname find himself liking Hiroki's presence around him after a year of suspicion.

What Kaname problem with Hiroki he didn't know but the brunette pureblood really treated Hiroki badly years ago. Ichiru almost got into a big fight with his cousin because of that.

Kaname glanced at Ichiru before he gazed away and played with the kitten on his shoulder.

"I guess." He said carelessly.

Ichiru was thrown out of his thought of Hiroki being a sweet, cute kid before turning serious. "Then if you like kid so much—that you had a fight with Nii0-san—why don't you make one yourself?"

Kaname blinked at the younger pureblood in surprise. "With who? Yuki?" he asked in disbelieve tone.

Ichiru nodded. "Yeah, Yuki. Who else? She is your wife."

Kaname made a face. "I can't believe you. Does her happiness more important to you that you even dare to suggest for me to sleep with her? Geez…honestly Ichiru. She's my sister and would always be. My marriage to her meant nothing to our relationship. You know that."

Ichiru casted his eyes down. "Yes." He looked back at his cousin. "I know that more than anyone but it already been nine years. The—"

Kaname cut in before Ichiru could say anymore, "Let them be, I don't care as long as Zero is safe." Kaname said seriously before he was back doing his work.

"Besides, if I impregnated Yuki, there are going to be a pair of twins hating my every existence."

Ichiru chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

**'Knock, knock, knock'**

'Click.' The door was opened and the Kuran butler stepped outside, ready to greet the visitor. However as soon as he laid eyes on the front porch, there was no sign of him or any living creature, just a big, thick chocolate envelope addressed to the lady if the mansion, Kuran Yuki.

Cross picked it up, flipping it over in his hand to see if there any more writing on the letter besides the receiver name. There was none so it meant it was from anonymous and anonymous usually mean suspicious and sometimes dangerous.

Cross looked around for suspicious figure and when he was sure there was none, he went back into the house, closing the door behind him and locking it.

As soon as he was inside, he made his way to the main room, Kaname-sama's and Yuki-sama's bedroom. On his way, he tried shaking the envelope a little, listening intensely at the sound it made. It was not ticking so it couldn't be bomb and it was not metallic so it couldn't be any dangerous.

The butler stopped and knocked at the door three times before he was given permission to enter.

"Cross… what is it? I have to get early tomorrow." Yuki yawned, didn't even tried to hide it or maintain her pureblood image as she was too sleepy at that time.

Cross bowed. "My apology, Yuki-sama but you received a package." The butler handed the thick envelope.

Yuki took it, eyeing it with half-lidded eyes. "Who was it from?" she yawned again.

"The letter was left on the front porch and there was no sender name."

Yuki eyed it for a moment before she dismissed her butler. The butler left her and Yuki moved from her spot to a seat at the window. She carelessly looked over the letter before tearing the top and peeked into it.

_Huh? _She blinked and toppled it over her small palm so it contain could get out. When it did, she gasped and her eyes widen.

To be continued…

Review please….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. But I do own this story and Kiryuu Koori.**_

_**AN: Please excuse the grammar mistake. I have yet sent this to beta. Also i have update SVD prequel chapter 3 while SVD's chapter 12 is in beta-ing process. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

'Click'

Hiroki closed the back door quietly after he entered.

"Where did you go?"

Hiroki almost jumped out his skin, startled before he whirled around to see his little brother standing behind him, innocently staring up at him.

"Koori!" he said almost shouting, his heart was still beating so loud. He didn't sense Koori sneaked behind him just now. "What are you doing still up? And why are you out of bed? You're sick." Hiroki asked, lowering his tone.

"I was waiting for you." Koori said, tilting his head. He looked so cute and innocent. "You were gone for so long and it was late in the night so I got worry."

"You were waiting for me?" Hiroki was touched though no one was supposed to know about him going out late.

Koori nodded. "Em."

"So cute!" Hiroki hugged his little brother and ruffled the boy's hair. Koori giggled but soon caught his older brother's hand and tilted his head. "But where did you go?" Koori asked almost pouting but still serious.

There was a moment of silence before Hiroki smiled and gave a peak on Koori's cheek. "A good boy should go to sleep now. You're injured. You need sleep to heal you all up so we can go out again." The older boy swiftly changed the subject.

"I can go out?!" Koori asked in surprise, already forgot about the curiosity as to where his brother had gone a while ago. Hiroki smiled wider and slipped his arm around his brother's shoulder before leading him to bed.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow so get well quick."

* * *

Ichiru came into Zero's office without knocking and threw a pile of newspaper on top of Zero's desk. Zero didn't even lift his head from his work as Ichiru spread the newspaper all over Zero's desk, knocking Zero's work away.

Zero looked up at his twin annoyed. "I was working on that." He grumbled.

Ichiru picked up the fallen paper work and scanned it over before throwing it over his shoulder. "Not important." He said in bored tone. "Here, look at the headline. It's all over the paper."

Zero threw Ichiru a glare before slowly eyed the newspaper. There was some vampire tabloid and human tabloid and the headline was all about the big break up of the Kuran couple.

Zero's eyes widen and he gaped. "Kaname and Yuki are getting a divorce?!"

"That's not all, read the human tabloid." Ichiru told him.

Zero chose randomly from the pile and read quietly before he shouted. "What?!" he slammed the newspaper to his desk. "The reason of their break up is because Kaname has a love child?!"

Zero was freaking out and to make matter worse, Ichiru held up a newspaper to Zero's face. "Also, they got Koori's and Hiroki's picture as candidates to Kana-nii's love child."

"Oh, no." Zero grabbed the newspaper from Ichiru. "This is bad."

* * *

The Vampire Council

"This is outrages. The Kuran's couple can't split up!" an old man burst out, slamming the newspaper he was reading just now to the round table.

"I agree. They haven't even conceived an heir yet." Another person, a beautiful blond responded.

"…" the third person with black hair and sharped red eyes stared hard at the newspaper in front of him.

"Besides, who is this Koori? I haven't seen him before. I know all other kids in here are not Kaname-sama's." The old man spoke again.

"True and he looked so much like Kaname-sama too with that curse twins' heritage." The blonde women spat in disgust.

"Oh, yeah… now that you said it…"

Suddenly the air in the dark room felt heavy and it was hard to breath. The two turned to their dark haired leader. His sharp eyes were even narrower and he was frowning.

"Find this kid and look up his background." He said before standing up and left the room but before he left completely, he spoke. "The Kuran couple can't divorce now after all the hard work in getting them together."

* * *

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan, wake up." Hiroki groaned sleepily, feeling someone shook him to wake.

"What is it Koori? I'm sleepy."

Koori ignored his brother whine and pulled at his arm. "Come one. You have to see this. There a lot of people outside the house."

Hiroki nodded sleepily and complied with Koori's persistence tug. They went to the window and the light out, blinded Hiroki's sight. "Urgh… too bright..." he groaned before his eyes adjusted and saw the mass of people trying to get through the castle's gate.

"What's going on? Who are they?" Hiroki asked, now totally awake.

"Don't know. They had been here since early in the morning and making so many noise." Koori frowned since the noise had disturbed his sleep.

Hiroki looked around a little more before it drowned in him. Quickly, he pulled Koori away from the window and closed the curtain. Koori gasped when he was suddenly pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Hiroki didn't let anything slipped from his expression. "Is mommy home?" he asked.

"No, mommy went to work before dawn. Why do you ask?"

Hiroki shook his head. "Nothing… but Koori, don't get too close to the windows ok? Also make sure they don't see you."

"Why?" Koori tilted his head.

"Because they'll take you away." Hiroki told the boy before he left his room to find Touga. Koori felt a bit scare but he snapped out of it and quickly followed his brother and at the same time avoids the windows.

"But why?" he whispered.

* * *

"Alright, Touga. I got it. Make sure Koori is out of sight ok? Ok… bye…" Zero pulled his cell phone away from his ear and slipped it into his pocket.

He was in his car with Ichiru, on the way to Kaname and Yuki's mansion. The mansion was already in sight and so did the crowd of reporter outside.

"Ichiru drives to the back door."

"Alright."

When they arrived, they glanced around and when they were sure no one was in sight, they got out of the car and jumped over the gate before sneaking in the house. Being a pureblood really have it advantage since they didn't need to worry about high gate or vampire charm.

Ichiru closed the door behind him and followed his brother to the living room where they felt Kaname and Yuki's presences were. When they arrived at the room, they came to sight of Yuki sitting opposite from Kaname, both staring at a divorce paper on the table.

"This is awkward. What are you both doing staring at the divorce paper? I thought there would at least been some screaming and shouting." Zero's sarcastic voice snapped them out of their thoughts as both brown eyes snapped at him.

They seemed surprised. "Zero… what are you doing here?" Kaname asked as he stood up meanwhile Yuki stayed mute, studying Zero. She seemed like she liked to say something.

"We're here to ask if what they say in the papers about you two getting a divorce is true or not and since you didn't answer the phone, we came here." Ichiru answered.

Zero took a seat at an empty couch while Ichiru just stood by his brother. "So why the hell did you two want a divorce?" he asked, crossing his leg above the other.

"Nii-san… we haven't confirm if it true or not."

Zero frowned at his twin. Since when did his twin become stupid? "Don't you see the divorce paper on the table? Of course they are getting divorce." Then his attention went back to his cousins. "So, why and who asked for the divorce?"

"Yuki did and I'm still trying to get the reason out of her." Kaname replied.

Zero blinked confusedly and so did Ichiru. Yuki was the one who asked for divorce? That was a surprise.

"You did, Yuki-chan? But I thought you were in love with Kana-nii?" Ichiru exclaimed.

Yuki's shoulder shook and she was trembling before a salty scent could be smell in the air. Yuki was crying and they knew it. Ichiru was going to comfort her when suddenly she leap up and cling to Zero's pants, crying.

"I'm so SOOOOOOORRY, ZERO…"

"Yuki-chan?!"

"Yuki?!"

"What got into you?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry I was so stupid and didn't realize it!" she was bawling.

A frown was added to his face. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense." Zero asked. He looked at Kaname but the older pureblood just raised his shoulder and when he looked at Ichiru, his brother shook his head indicating that he didn't know anything.

Yuki wiped away her tears and sniffed. "You and Nii-sama are lovers right?"

Zero's eyes widen and so did the other two.

* * *

Hiroki found Touga in the hallway, near the house phone. "Touga." He called.

"Yes, Hiroki-sama?" the butler turned at him.

"Is everything under control?" he asked regarding the uninvited visitors outside.

Touga nodded. "Yes, everything is under control for now."

Hiroki nodded in respond. Then he looked up to the butler. "Where is granny? I can't find her."

Touga apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but Shizuka-sama left for work yesterday night."

"Eh?! Granny already left…" Koori pouted. "And she said she'll be staying longer this time too…"

Hiroki patted Koori's head. "It can't be help, Koori. Granny is a busy business women after all." Hiroki tried to cheer up his brother.

"Yeah…" Koori took Hiroki's hand. "But she promised…"

Hiroki bit his lips. Koori looked so sad. His brother always at home but the other family members were seldom at home since they were busy at work. Also Koori couldn't always play with the butler since the butler also had works to do.

When Hiroki was about to say something, Touga knelled down, looking up to Koori. "Don't worry, Koori-sama. Shizuka-sama will be back tonight or sometime early in the morning."

Koori beamed. "Really?"

"Yes." The butler replied and stood up. "Anyway, Koori-sama, would you like some snack?" he swiftly changed the subject.

Koori nodded his head. "Yes, please!"

"Alright, I'll bring it to your room. In the meantime, Koori-sama can go take a bath." The butler said. Koori beamed and left skipping towards his room while at the same time, avoiding the windows.

Both Hiroki and Touga watched the boy left before Hiroki opened his mouth when he was sure Koori was out of hearing range. "So, I take it granny heard about the divorce thing too?"

"Yes, it seemed so." Touga replied.

"She must be worry if 'they' will come… " Hiroki looked up to the adult. "Is there any suspicious people out there?"

"None yet but 'they' are on the move, Shizuka-sama told." The butler replied, looking out of the window.

Hiroki started towards the hallway Koori left. "Ok… I'll be in Koori's room if you need me."

The butler eyed him. "Yes, Hiroki-sama…"

* * *

"KAWAII!" a man in his twenties squealed upon a picture. He was a tall salary man with childish feature and black hair. His dark blue eyes beamed at the picture in his hand.

Suddenly a smaller blond smacked him across the head. His electrical orange eyes glared at the tall salary man. "Quit it, Yun. People are looking at us now."

Yun, the salary man laughed speechlessly as he rubbed his nape and bowed apologetically to the crowd. The other man huffed and left the grinning Yun, totally in bad mood.

"Jae, wait for me." Yun called as he ran after the blonde man. Jae didn't slow down his pace at all before he was abruptly pulled by the taller man.

"Jae, I'm sorry. Ok. Don't be mad at me." Yun asked.

Jae eyed the other before sighing and snatched the picture out of Yun's grasp. "Is he really that cute?" Jae pulled Koori's picture next to his face, pouting. "I'm cuter."

Yun chuckled. "Jae, you shouldn't be jealous of our target. He's just a child."

Jae pouted some more before he sighed. "Alright, let's get our work done. I don't want to get involved with possible curse child."

"Ha, ha Jae. Don't judge. He's only a child."

* * *

Zero was trembling. "What the fuck?! What are you apologizing for?! Don't pretend you don't know. Don't pretend you don't know Kaname and I was an item!"

Yuki clenched on Zero's pants. "I really didn't know Zero! Please believe me!" Yuki pulled away her hands and clenched her dress. "I thought the closeness between you two was normal. I thought it was only brotherly love between you two because you two been so close since birth." Yuki snapped her gaze at Zero. "If I know…. If I had known, I wouldn't have agreed to married Nii-sama even."

Yuki was serious. Zero could see it in the girl's eyes. He looked away, hiding his expression under his bang. "So what you are saying my hatred towards you just a mistake?" _'That you're really dense.'_

"Maybe…" Yuki sniffed. "If you hate me because you think I steal Nii-sama from you even though I know you two are an item."

Zero flinched and there was a moment of silence.

Yuki stood up. "Zero… I'm sorry… I'll make it right." She then turned. "Nii-sama. Please, sign the divorce paper. We—"

"… Yuki…" a soft whispered cut Yuki's word.

Yuki's eyes were wide as she turned to her cousin, Zero as her eye begun to tear up again. "Wh—what did you call me?" she stuttered.

Zero looked up to her, his eyes looking straight into Yuki's. "Yuki." Then slowly a smile formed on the silver pureblood's lips.

The tears ran down Yuki's and she hugged Zero. "Zero! You call me name. It's been years since I last heard one."

Zero hugged the petite back. "I'm sorry Yuki. I was being stupid."

Yuki looked at him. "No. it was my fault. You don't need to be sorry."

"But, you were hurt right when I was cold to you."

"But you're the same when you saw me with Kaname right?"

There was silent. Both feeling they were the most at fault before they burst into laugh.

"I guess we both are at fault."

"Yeah. Friend?" Yuki asked.

"Friend." Zero smiled.

They hugged and Ichiru sighed in relief. Finally everything is going to be peaceful again. However someone disagreed as he cleared his throat.

"Erm… I don't want to interrupt this happy made up but I can't sign the paper."

Yuki stood abruptly and turned to her brother. "Why?!" she almost screamed while Zero looked shocked.

"I just can't." Kaname retorted making other flinched except Ichiru who already knew the reason.

* * *

Hiroki entered Koori's room and went straight into the bathroom attached to the room. "Koori, are you in?"

"Yes…" Hiroki raised an eye brow. Koori sounded trouble. The older boy entered the shower area and saw Koori in a tub half full with water and his bathing toys. He was sitting in the tub with his legs drawn up and his chin on his knees.

"What's the matter?" The older brother asked.

"I don't know. I feel like something bad going to happen soon." Koori mumbled.

Hiroki sat next to Koori on the bath tub. "Don't worry mommy and Kaname-san will protects you so no harm will come to you." Hiroki reassured the boy.

Koori blinked up to his brother. "Mommy and Kana-chan will?" he asked.

"Yeah." Hiroki rustled Koori's head. "And Hi-chan and Granny an—"

"And Hiroki-Nii!" Koori cheered.

Hiroki was a little surprise by Koori's outburst. Then he chuckled. "Yeah, and I will protect you too."

* * *

Yun whistled. "That's a lot of reporters in front of the Hiou castle."

Jae grumbled, already feeling troublesome. "What do you expect? The Hiou is famous after all and the Kuran after all is related to the Hiou. Not to mention it widely known that only the Hiou's clan possessed silver hair."

Yun clapped his hands childishly. "Wow… Jae! You're so smart." Yun said with a big smile.

Jae smacked the other. "Are you mocking me?"

The taller vampire rubbed his head. "Aw… Jae. Why did you hit me? I was telling the truth." The other whined.

Jae rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're wasting time here. Hold my hand, Yun. I don't want you to fell asleep too." Jae said as he held his hand out.

The black hair vampire took the blond hand and immediately the blonde released his vampire power making everyone in his range fell asleep. By everyone, I mean the reporters and the resident of the Hiou castle.

"Hahaha. You're power always amazed me Jae." Yun spoke, totally enjoyed it when he saw the reporters fell one by one to the ground, snoring.

Jae let Yun's hand go. "Whatever. Let's go." The smaller vampire said as he started towards the castle. Quickly the other followed him like a dog.

* * *

Hiroki looked up to the door. Someone was coming.

Koori tugged at his brother shirt. "Nii-chan?" he called when his brother attention had shifted from their play.

"Koori, stay behind me." Hiroki said without pulling his eyes away from the door.

Koori quickly got up and ran behind his brother, grasping the other sleeve. When he did, the door burst opened and stood two adult at the door.

"Oh, they aren't asleep."

"Oh, your power didn't work Jae."

Jae tsk and pointed. "Well look who is with him."

Yun blinked and beamed. "Hiro-tan!" Yun rushed over and glomp the poor child.

"Yun-san?! Stop it. I can't breathe!" Hiroki whined, trying to separate the adult vampire from him. It didn't work so the let the adult do whatever with him before Jae stomped over and pulled Yun harshly from Hiroki.

"Stop getting familiar with our ex-target, YUN!" Jae scolded then shifted his attention to Hiroki.

"Hi, Jae-san. Still working for the council?" Hiroki greeted.

"Though I hated to admit it but yes I still am."

Hiroki bit his inner cheek. This is bad. While Jae's power had no effect on him, Yun's power was a different story. Why he knew all this? Well it was Jae and Yun who caught him a few years ago to be question by the vampire council. Also the two were really hardcore while doing their job, digging the truth by mind torture and sometimes physical. And Hiroki couldn't win against them.

Tugging of his sleeve by his concern brother snapped Hiroki out of his thought. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

Yun got up. "Oh, I totally forgot. We are here to take that cute boy behind you to the council."

Hiroki shield his brother. "I won't let you."

"Well…" Yun was still smiling, his hand shoot up to tap at Hiroki's temple. "We still have too." Yun finished as he caught the unconscious boy in his arm.

"Nii-chan!" Koori gasped, rushing to his brother. He shook Hiroki but the other won't wake up. Then he looked up to Yun.

"What did you do to Nii-chan? Is he going to be ok?" he asked, totally panicking.

Yun grinned. "Of course he's going to be ok."

Koori sighed relief before Jae suddenly came close to him, covering Koori's eyes with his palm. "Good Night, Kid." Jae spoke and slowly Koori's body fell into his arms.

"Night? But… it …still… ear—" Koori fell asleep.

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was heavy and none was brave enough to speak. Zero got up, bang covering his eyes again.

"Ichiru, Yuki, can you two leave us alone for a minute?" Zero asked.

Yuki was about to protest but when she saw Zero's expression, she left without a word. Ichiru turned around.

"He has a reason Nii-san." Ichiru whispered and left the room too.

The sound of the door closed echoed in the room and for a few more second they stayed in silence.

"Ne, Kaname… Do you love me?"

"Don't you hate me, Zero?

"I asked you first." Zero retorted.

"I love you. Always been and always will." Kaname replied.

Zero snapped his gazed at the brunette pureblood. "Then?!"

Kaname clenched his hand. He opened his mouth and then bit back his word. He had to spill it or he'll lose Zero.

'BANG'

Suddenly the door was burst opened by Ichiru who was holding his cell phone. Zero glared at his brother, only to become concern when he saw how pale his brother had got.

"What is it?"

"Nii-san… they got Koori…" Ichiru stuttered.

Zero's eyes widen and he dashed out of the room followed by Kaname and Ichiru leaving the confused Yuki.

**_To be continued…_**

**_Review please…._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. But I do own this story and Koori.**_

_**AN: Please excuse the grammar mistake. I have yet sent this to beta.**_

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"Your name is Hiroki?"_

_Hiroki stared dazedly at the man and nodded._

_"Hiroki… I like it. Nice to meet you. I'm Ichiru. Zero's ototo and this is Koori." The adult showed him a sleeping baby in the crib. "Since you're going to be his older brother, you have to protect him and take care of him, ok?"_

_Hiroki glanced at the baby. He was sleeping really soundly as if he was an angel. Hiroki kept staring as if he entranced by the purple orbs… purple orbs? Oh the baby woke up. Hiroki stared into the baby's eyes, feeling like he was being pulled into it. Suddenly the baby giggled and smile innocently which triggered something in Hiroki. Hiroki looked up to Ichiru and nodded again._

_"And no matter what happened, you can't let other know Koori is Zero's son, understand?"_

_Hiroki blinked, weird by the statement but nodded anyway._

_"Em."_

* * *

Hiroki's eyes fluttered open. Darkness greeted him and sluggishly he sat up. He looked around. He was still in the car and it was still moving at fast speed. But why was it so dark in here?

Hiroki glanced outside the window and realized they were in a tunnel. He became alarmed. _'What?! We're these close to the headquarter already?'_

"Good morning Hiroki. Did you have a nice dream?" Yun's voice greeted him.

Hiroki turned around to the man who was sitting beside him with Koori sleeping in his arms. His eyes then travelled to the drive seat. Jae was driving.

Yun laughed. "Don't worry. Don't worry. Jae won't drive recklessly like he did last time." Yun told but Hiroki could hardly believe it.

"This is a kidnapping." Hiroki started. He can't let the elder meet Koori. They'll know right away.

"Yes, but no one can do anything about it, can they? Since this involved the elders." Yun chuckled.

"The king and the prince won't be happy about this."

Yun blinked and exchanged glances with Jae. He smirked. "Why would they?" he glanced at Hiroki, slyly. "Unless the rumour is true."

Hiroki bit back his tongue.

* * *

It was the fate of the day; Ichiru's car engine won't start. Becoming impatient by it, Zero used his vampire power and disappeared from the mansion followed by Kaname. Ichiru who was left alone raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Yuki came to his side. "Why were they so in hurry? Did something happen?"

Still in dazed, Ichiru replied. "Koori was summoned by the council…"

Yuki blinked. "Oh, just like Hiroki was last time… That's normal right? Why did they seem worried?"

_Yes, why did they?_ Ichiru pondered. It was normal for Zero to worry since he knew the council would kill Koori right away if they found out Koori was both Zero's and Kaname's son but why was Kaname reacting the same as Zero.

Then his eyes widened. "Unless Kana-nii already figured it out…!"

* * *

As soon as his feet landed on the familiar floor of his mansion, Zero sought out his butler, Touga.

"TOUGA! TOUGA! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" he screamed.

Touga appeared behind a door a second later. He bowed but was received by a slap later on and Kaname had arrived at that exact instant to witness it.

"I thought I told you to PROTECT HIM!" Zero screamed, losing his cool.

Touga bowed again. "I apologizes Zero-sama for disappointing you. I was not strong enough."

Touga's apology only made Zero's blood boil. It's not apology he wanted right now. Zero raised his hand again and just as he was to strike yet again, his wrist was caught by Kaname and instantly he was brought into embrace.

"Zero, relax. Take a deep breathe." The brunette whispered soothingly before continuing, "This is not the time to get angry."

Zero closed his eyes and tried to call upon himself again. He turned to Touga and apologized which the butler accepted without words or protest. The silverette then turned to the brunette as he got out of his embrace.

"Thanks…"

Kaname smiled in returned but one could still see the concern in his feature over the problem still arising. Then that time, Zero realized something. He didn't notice it just now since he was panicking over the news but just like him, Kaname was the same.

Now the question was why?

Zero studied the older pureblood, to understand him, to uncover the reason behind such expression. Then he remembered somewhere in the past Kaname had worn the same expression. The trouble face Kaname had been giving him for years now.

* * *

_"Zero… you're awake"_

_"…." Zero was silence. His back was on Kaname._

_Kaname shifted uncomfortably. "I'm -"_

_"Sorry?" he turned with disbelieve expression._

_"I can explain."_

_Zero folded his arms in front of his chest. "Then explain."_

_"I-"._

_"What? Cat got your tongue?" Zero sneered._

_"I'm-" Kaname looked down. "-sorry"_

_Zero flinched in rage when he heard the word and saw the look on Kaname's face. As fast as lightning, he slammed the older vampire into the wall, cracking it and used one of his arms to pin Kaname's neck to the wall._

_"I'm sorry? I'M SORRY?!" Zero was hysterical. "Is that all you can say after all this time?!"_

_Kaname sighed. "Yes… I'm so-"_

_"Don't say that word again! I hate it! I don't want to hear it anymore. ENOUGH! I HAD ENOUGH!" Zero pulled away and hugged himself, facing his back towards Kaname._

_"Ze-" He reached out for Zero only to be pushed away._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"DIDN'T I SAY I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT WORD AGAIN?!" Zero glared at Kaname._

_Then everything went silence. Either of them have anything to say. The stillness went for a few minutes before it was broke by Zero's small voice._

_"Why?"_

_Kaname was confused. "What?"_

_"Is it because I'm a guy? Is it because I can't give you an he-"_

_"No! It's not like that"_

_It was the truth and Zero saw it. His lips trembled. He was so confused that he ended up crying and hitting on Kaname's chest, repeatedly. "Then, what is it about?" he sobbed as he clinging on Kaname's suit. "You said you love me and promised to be mine and yet you still married her. Why? Why you have to do that?! I don't get you at all!"_

_Their bond was screaming at them and slowly Kaname's arms embraced the younger vampire bringing him closer to him and bury his nose in Zero's hair. He inhaled Zero's scent. Then slowly he leaned down, kissing Zero's temple, eye, cheek and chin. Meanwhile Zero relaxed and moved along the kisses._

_Finally Kaname moved too his lips, touching it lightly with his. He hesitated a little and when Zero was kissing him back, he began sucking on Zero's lover lip. Zero moaned, giving a chance for the older vampire to slip his tongue in and deepening the kiss._

_Zero felt dizzy from the kiss, maybe because lack of air or that he was overwhelmed with emotion and not long after, his knee buckled and the kiss ended. They were breathing hard, only pulling away slightly. They could still feel the touch of other lips on theirs._

_Zero lower his head a little and punched Kaname's shoulder lightly. _

_"I hate you." He breathed out._

_Kaname smirked. "I know."_

* * *

_'Kana-nii's first troubled face which he couldn't hide.'_

Zero's mind started to wind more images. After Kaname's marriage, every time they met, every time they fought and every time they touched each other. Kaname would seem trouble by something. Even though he tried to hide it, Zero still caught a glimpse of it from time to time.

He was puzzled at first but he was too angry at his cousin to care and now he noticed it again. Just like a few minutes ago.

* * *

_Someone cleared his throat._

_"Erm… I don't want to interrupt this happy made up but I can't sign the paper." Kaname said._

_Yuki stood abruptly and turned to her brother. "Why?!" she almost screamed while Zero looked shocked._

_"I just can't." Kaname retorted making other flinched._

_The atmosphere in the room turned heavy and none was brave enough to speak. Zero got up, bang covering his eyes again._

_"Ichiru, Yuki, can you two leave us alone for a minute?" Zero asked._

_Yuki was about to protest but when she saw Zero's expression, she left without a word. Ichiru turned around._

_"He has a reason Nii-san." Ichiru whispered and left the room too._

_The sound of the door closed echoed in the room and for a few more second they stayed in silence._

_"Ne, Kaname… Do you love me?"_

_"Don't you hate me, Zero?_

_"I asked you first." Zero retorted._

_"I love you. Always been and always will." Kaname replied._

_Zero snapped his gazed at the brunette pureblood. "Then?!"_

_Kaname clenched his hand. He opened his mouth and then bit back his word. Kaname was going to spill something but the sound of the door slamming stopped him._

* * *

What is it? What is the thing troubling his cousin?

_"He has a reason Nii-san."_

Reason? What kind of reason?

Zero lifted his gaze to the brunette again. He got some idea to the reason Kaname was trouble but which was it? Was it the same as his? Or is it a bit different?

"Kana-nii…" he called which startled the older pureblood since it been awhile since he was called that by the silverette.

"Yes?"

Zero eyes were set on the pureblood, watching his every reaction. "Why did you get marry to Yuki even though you promised me you won't?" he asked.

And Kaname flinched slightly which confirmed Zero that something was really behind the brunette action for the past few years.

"Tell me. I want to know… and if you tell me, I'll tell a secret that I had been hiding from you."

Kaname stared at him. He gave a weak smile. "If you're telling me Koori is our child… I already knew."

Zero's eyes almost budged. "Since when?"

"Since a while ago…"

* * *

Hiroki looked around for escape but before he could think of anything, the car stopped abruptly and Hiroki was thrown forward by the force.

He grunted painfully as his head had hit the side of the door and rubbed at it.

Yun pat Hiroki head, trying to comfort him. "Sorry, buddy." He then turned to check on Koori who was protected in his large arms. Relief the child was ok; meaning not crying because of the shock; Yun turned to Jae.

"Jae!" he scolded. "I thought I told you to drive carefully."

However Jae was not fazed. He opened his mouth and said monotonously. "We have arrived."

"Oh really?" Yun said brightly as he looked up and saw the one building which he recognized right away. "We have arrived!"

And Hiroki gulped. He cursed lightly under his breath.

* * *

"How?!" Zero exclaimed then paused before narrowing his eyes at the brunette. "Did Ichiru tell you?"

Kaname shook his head. "No he didn't but we can talk about this later. Now we have to go get the boys. We can't let Koori met _him_." Kaname pulled Zero with him as he made his way out of the house.

"Him?" Zero tilted his head confusedly. By _'him'_ does Kaname meant the council or someone else?

"I meant…" Kaname glanced at him. "**_Ren_**."

The pureblood uttered in which Zero flinched and they vanished from the compound.

* * *

Hiou Shizuka tapped her nails impatiently on the aeroplane chair's hand rest. For some reason they couldn't land the plane on the destined airport lane because of the weather.

She growled lightly. She just got the news her grandsons were in trouble and weather dare have the nerve to interfere with her plan to go back to Cross city. She was annoyed and could no longer hold to her patient.

She stood up and ignoring the flight attendant's protest, she pulled open the exit door. The wind hit her strong but she stood still against it.

"Madam please, returns to our seat!"

Shizuka ignored her and jumped out unexpectedly.

_'Stupid technology making me forgot I can still use my power.'_

* * *

Drag, Hiroki stood still for a second at the creepy—mental—institute like building in front of him. Holding his hand was Koori who had just woken up and was rubbing his sleepy eye with his free hand.

"Hiro-nii?" Koori called obviously because of Hiroki's sweating and cold hand.

Hiroki turned to Koori and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm ok." He squeezed Koori's hand lightly, showing how he meant it.

Koori although wasn't convince, gave a bright smile to his brother and chirped. "Ok." Then he looked around. "Anyway, where are we?"

Grimly, Hiroki replied. "Well, Koori this could be our last stop."

Koori frowned. He could sense his brother uneasiness and it made him nervous too of what the other had in store for them.

And a thunder struck, startling them more.

* * *

A thunder struck in the dark sky, illuminating a dark room, showing a little glimpse of a certain pair of red jewel orbs which reflect naught but stone cold heart. His eyes bore into the dark as he sat there in his big chair, waiting, quietly.

"Ren-sama, they are here." a servant told and Ren glanced at him.

"Bring him here."

"Yes, Ren-sama." The servant said and left.

He was left alone again the dark room. Another thunder struck and showed his sharp glare blazing in red.

* * *

'Blub' 'Blub" 'Blub'

"He's here. He's here!" someone whispered just outside Aidou's laboratory. The urgency in their voice took Aidou's attention away from his little experiment and he peeked out of his little room. Upon opening the door, Aidou saw a group of his co-worker gathering around a window which leaded to the main gate.

Curiosity bubbling up, Aidou approached them and stood on his toes to see what was so interesting while picking up on some of the conversation going on among the crowd.

"He looked like him."

"Yeah, really like him"

"No. He looked like both of them."

"But how was it possible? Only Hiou's blood inherited the silver hair."

"The cursed twins."

"The cursed twins."

"Is it true he's Kuran Kaname's son?"

"Huh? But I heard he's Hiou Zero-sama's son."

"The cursed twins."

"The cursed twins."

Aidou raised an eyebrow. 'What did they say? Kaname-sama and Zero-sama's son? Kaname-sama and Zero-sama had a son together? How is that possible? But… I had read about this somewhere before in t—'

All of sudden, someone accidentally pushed him forward. Aidou stumbled and fell forward where he unfortunately hit the window glass—since everyone avoid colliding with him—face first.

"THUD"

The blonde noble groaned before his blue eyes caught a pair of soft purple orbs staring up at him. Aidou's felt like someone stole his breath and he was speechless as he couldn't pull his eyes away.

A child, a perfect replica of Kaname-sama and Zero-sama was there in front of his eyes, with Kaname-sama's gorgeous feature and Zero's unique colour and complexion. He couldn't believe it and although he wanted to blink to confirm it, he couldn't. He was afraid, afraid that if he looked away for just a second, the little child would disappear from his sight.

Suddenly again, his phone rang and snapped him out of his revenuer. Clumsily he fished out his cell phone and answered it even without looking at the caller ID before glancing back at the window where the boy just stood.

To his disappointment though, he was no longer there and for second there, he could swear he saw Hiroki tagging around.

"Aidou, are you there?"

"Huh?" Blurred, Aidou blinked a few times. Somehow, the voice sounded familiar. He then pulled away from the gadget before glancing at the caller ID. His blue orbs budged and quickly he apologized to the caller.

* * *

Hiroki noticed that Koori had stopped walking and was looking at something. He looked at the same direction and saw a group of vampires trying to get a glance at Koori.

"Do you felt uncomfortable?"

Koori shook his head and pointed. "There was a weird blonde kissing the window."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow and looked again. There was no blonde anywhere but rather judging eyes looking down at them. Hiroki pulled Koori away. No need to look at Koori liked that. He's innocent.

Better get Koori away before Koori realized the dirty look.

* * *

"Here it is." Jae suddenly spoke as he open a door to a room for them. Both Hiroki and Koori didn't move from their spot as they stared into the dark room. The eeriness caught on them and none of them wanted to move into the room. By instinct only, Koori already knew by entering the room, something bad going to happen and Hiroki who had past experience knew exactly what it meant to enter the room.

"Yun." Jae instructed since the children weren't getting in.

Yun grabbed both of the children and Jae approached them before making Koori fall asleep and took him into the room. Hiroki struggled.

"KOORI!"

However the door closed at him and Yun pulled him away.

"Let me go, Yun-san!" he hit the big man but it didn't even effect the man. He laughed in returned and continued to carry Hiroki away.

**_To be Continued..._**

**_Review please..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any character in it.

AN: My laptop died on me so I can't write for a while. I did this chapter on a public computer so it's a bit messy and un-beta since i don't have beta reader anymore. Please don't kill me. I actually planned to give chapter on all the on-going stories before feb but my laptop no longer alive. hahaha. sorry. I have to write again. ALSO THIS EDITED.

THANK YOU TO Irmina for indirectly help me with re-writing this chapter.

Also, in a few hours I'll put up the last chapter.

HorK chapter 6.

Enjoy!

* * *

"NIi-CHAN!"

Suddenly in that moment Koori tackled him to the ground and they hit a wall. Hiroki coughed out blood and found it hard to breathe while his vision black out for a moment. His ears were buzzing and for a while he could make out anything around him until he noticed his hands and chest were soggy.

Bringing his hang up, Hiroki blinked and tried to adjust his sight to see his hand. It was red and warm. His eyes widen and he could finally see right. But then everything went silent except for the sound of crackling of ice as he realized Koori was bleeding to death and his chest was hallowed.

"No..!" he groped around to turn Koori around and gained his balance. Koori slipped down to the floor, limply and lifeless. _NO!_ Hiroki tried to close the wound though it was obviously useless since there was actually a big hole in Koori's chest and his heart was missing. _NO!NO!NO!_

He looked around then back to Koori. He tried to shake him to wake by smacking Koori's cheek but no use. Koori's warm was already leaving him and his body was glistering with white light. Hiroki's fingers trembled. He panicked. What to do? He hugged Koori closed. He was supposed to protect Koori not the other way around.

"No... NO... This shouldn't have happened! It shouldn't have happened!" He cried. "...I..I'm sorry..." _'How did it end up like this?'_

"KOORI!" Hiroki looked up and saw the horror in Zero's eyes. Kaname at his side was shock to the point of speechless.

An hour earlier...

Chill ran down Zero's spine. He bit his lower lips harshly as a frown marked his face. Tokugawa Ren, the name sent bundle turmoil through Zero every fibre. He was the one, the one who cause all these dramas in his live.

Besides the fact that they are the curse twins, most of Zero's misery was caused by Ren. There was not much of information on twins born in vampire society but they were considered as the symbol of bad luck just because they can wield anti-vampire weapon.

Zero don't know what that man problem was but he been a pain in the ass ever since they first met in high school.

"Wait, don't tell me that all this marriage arrangement is all his work?!What did he do? Did he threaten you?" It was not uncommon for Ren to make threats with any dirt he found out but usually Kaname would ignore them.

They stopped for a while.

Kaname faced Zero who was looking earnestly at him. and after a long pause, he nodded. "...Yeah."

Zero blew. "What were you thinking? You should know better than to yield to his thre—at"

"But he poisoned you! Even now, he can take your life whenever he wants!"

Zero blinked confusedly. Kaname seemed really trouble and for him to raise his voice, it was rare. "What do you mean? I'm healthy as a horse. Hell I'm even better than it."

"No... You don't understand Zero. The coma you were in nine years ago was his doing and you only woke up because he spared me the cure and I gave it to you. But that's not the end of it. He planted something in you. It's like a bomb which will activate anti-vampire charm in you when activated. Your blood will instantly convert into poison and you will die a painful death."

The news was too big for him to digest. He has a bomb in him?

"Uso..."

"I'm not."

* * *

Hiroki watched irritated as Yun acted more like a kid than him. Why? It's because currently they are playing tea time with him and a bunch of fluffy animal dolls.

"This is not the time to play tea-time, Yun-san! Koori may be in danger." Hiroki whined at the adult but Yun just waved him away.

"Oh, don't worry. Ren-sama won't hurt him."

Hiroki pouted "How you know that? He has a grudge against Zero-san."

"Yes, but if Koori is anything like you then you don't have to worry. Ren-sama won't hurt a fly."

'That's what I'm afraid off. He's not.' "You don't know that!" he exclaimed before sulking to a corner. Internally he was sighing. 'That Koori… I wonder if he actually understood the position we are in?'

Back then before they were captured, Hiroki told Koori of the man they may meet and the danger.

"Listen Koori, today may be the turning point of your life."

Koori blinked in confusion.

"I don't expect you to understand but there is a possibility we are going to meet with a very dangerous man."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes, a very scary guy. He's Tokugawa Ren, the leader of vampire Elders."Hiroki paused to catch his breath."And... If you meet him in any sort condition whatsoever you must not allow him to touch you. He has this weird power which trapped anyone he touched into a dimension he created."

Koori paled. He really didn't like the idea of being trapped.

"So if you meet him and at that time you are alone, come to me first. As long as you are with me, I can get you out. Understand?"

Koori nodded.

Hiroki smiled. "Good."

Hiroki snapped out of his flashback. He then solemnly glanced at Yun who was smiling back at him like an idiot.

He sighed yet again, almost felt like crying. _'How do I ditch this pedo-idiot?'_

* * *

Koori woke up with a start. Something scary and oppressing woke him. He almost jumped out of Jae's arms and ran for the exit if it was not for Jae's steel grip.

"Stop struggling." Jae's warned and his gaze was ice cold, it stiffed Koori for a second. But only a second when he noticed Jae was also not in a perfect or cool condition. He was frowning and glaring at the door standing in front of him.

Koori glanced around. It was not the same door he saw before blanked out but the feeling he felt before was the same. He felt his stomach dropped and at that time he wanted to go back home really bad.

Suddenly the door was opened by an invisible force and a pair of red eyes staring down at them from the darkness. Koori found it hard to breathe again.

"Jae, you and Yun are dismissed. Leave the kid here." He spoke and Jae left instantly.

Koori watch as Jae's back disappeared from his sight and he was left in a silent. What now? Koori felt like he couldn't move at all, like he was a prey eyed by a predator. For once he was afraid and you couldn't imagine how startle he was when suddenly the red blazing eyes was inches from his own.

"Now..." he took Koori's stiff hand. "Let's cut the chase, shall we?" he smiled meanwhile Koori couldn't tear his eyes from the hand holding on to him, drawing blood.

* * *

_'SLAP'_

Kaname's head was force to the side; he touched his abused cheek, rubbing the stinginess off. "I probably deserved that."

"Yeah, that is for bearing the burden alone." Zero then grabbed the pureblood's shirt collar and pulled him towards him. Their lips met in a gentle kiss before Zero pulled away. "And this is for going so far for me."

Kaname looked dazed and at the same time astonished as if it was his first kiss or something. "Can I have another one?"

"No." Zero directly rejected. He turned his back. "We'll have that later. Now, we have to save our sons."

"Hn." The pureblood smiled.

Zero walked forward, his back was on Kaname. "Also don't you think this is the best time to end it all?"

Kaname caught Zero gaze and they stared into each other, exchanging secret plan.

* * *

"Yun, we are going." Jae suddenly appeared behind the door, marched towards Yun with cold expression as ever before pulling the big adult out of the room. Yun didn't protest door and happily followed him like a good dog.

"Oh, but who going to take care of Hiroki?"

Jae glanced at Hiroki who gulped the glanced around before snatching the closest person to him. It was a blond noble. "He will." He said and left soon after explaining the delegation.

After they were gone, Aidou sighed out a relief sigh. "Wow that was easy."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Yuki caught Ichiru at the door. He looked like he's going out. Shizuka was also with him.

"We're heading to the Headquarter. I have a bad feeling this is not going to end well."

Yuki took her coat. "I'm going too."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Aidou-san?" Hiroki asked as they ran through the corridor. A while earlier, Yun was fetched by Yun and although Yun was protesting leaving Hiroki alone, Jae dragged him home and left the babysitting job to Aidou who was happened to be walking outside the room.

"I was called by Ren-sama to do some chemical test. Anyway we have to get to Koori fast." Aidou replied, seemingly horror by some reason and Hiroki found it suspicious.

"What did you do, Aidou-san?" Hiroki asked, looking straight at the adult.

Aidou gazed upward, troubled. "Well... I made a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Well, Ren-sama gave me some hair and blood for DNA test and sent the result a while before Kaname-sama called me to get both you and Koori out of here. I don;t know why... but..."

"But?"

"But then Kaname-sama told me because the rumour is true. Koori is really Zero-sama and Kaname-sama's son. That's where it got complicated."

"How?"

"Remember the DNA test?" Hiroki nodded. "It was Koori's, Kaname-sama's and Zero's. Ren-sama asked me to see if they are related or not and the result is positive."

Hiroki's eyes when wide and he stopped in his track. "You did what?!" he exclaimed and Aidou flinched. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Hiroki screamed as he started running again. "And why did you come to pick me? Pick Koori up first."

"Because Kaname-sama asked me to pick you both before Ren-sama get to you two."

Hiroki groaned. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm not their son. I'm adopted. Koori's the one needed this rescue—!"

CRASH!

Both of them flinched and snapped at the direction of the sound.

"What was that?" Aidou asked.

"I don't know but we better hurry." Hiroki hurried and went ahead of Aidou.

* * *

Kaname and Zero finally arrived at the Headquarter.

_CRASH!_

Instantly their eyes caught the huge block of ices piercing out of the building like porcupine.

"Is that Aidou's ice?" Kaname asked.

Zero shook his head. "No, his isn't that strong." Zero looked worry. "That's Koori. It's his element." Zero finished as he headed into the building followed by Kaname.

* * *

"Now..." he took Koori's stiff hand. "Let's cut the chase, shall we?" he smiled.

Koori didn't like that smile at all. Not a little bit. And he was right to feel like that when the scent of his own blood was in the air. Panicked, Koori pulled his hand away and at the same time released his power unconsciously.

Ren was covered in ice in no time which managed to destroy the room and the roof. Then without wasting time he ran off. He ran like his life depends on it, not even looking back but if he had just look, he would see that the ice was melting.

It seemed like there was no end as he ran through the corridor. Everything seemed dark and empty and there wasn't any door to tell his exit. Koori continued to run and as he was just about to cry his eyes out, he rounded a corner and stumbled into someone.

"Nii-chan!"

"Koori."

"Hanabusa." Aidou called his own name, joking which received an annoyed look from Hiroki and clueless one from Koori.

"It's not time to joke, Aidou-san."

He laughed dryly. "Sorry." He apologized before sulking alone at being scolded.

Hiroki ignored the blonde adult and instead focused on helping Koori to get up. He noticed something was dripping off Koori arm and was alarmed to see a blood. Hiroki seized Koori's arm and demanded an explanation.

"Ren did it but I trapped him in ice."

"You did?"

Koori was about to nodded if it was not for the hand snaking around his shoulder and his brother's. "Yeah, he did..." a slithering, silky voice sent shudder down their spine. " But you see—" Ren smirked. "I got out."

"Ren?!" Aidou exclaimed in a start as h reached for the children.

"That was not nice." The pureblood chuckled and in a flick of his fingers they were gone into another dimension.

Aidou gapped. "Oh, shit!"

* * *

"Uff!" Hiroki fell down followed by Koori who fell on him. Koori scrambled away and helped Hiroki to his feet.

"You are bleeding, Nii-chan." Koori told.

"Huh?" Now the brunette realized his shirt and neck are was stained by blood. He lifted up his shirt but he saw no wound. "It's not my blood. I'm not injured."

"Then whose?" Koori took a swift and immediately his alarm screamed Ren. Koori backed up a few steps.

"What's wrong Koori?" Hiroki asked, intrigued by the child's movement.

"Nothing..." Koori shook his head. _'That was weird. _'His nerve had not calmed down yet and his heart was beating so fast. It felt like someone was watching him. "Anyway where are we?" Koori asked when he no longer recognized his surroundings.

"We are in Ren's dimension so don't move. If it was anything like the other time, this places a lot of trap."

"Oh...ok... but what to do if something big is chasing us?"

"Like what?"

"Like that dogs!" Koori paled, pointing behind Hiroki.

The older boy whirled around. There was about five humongous three headed dogs heading their way and by the look of it, they sure looked hungry.

"Run!" Hiroki told as he pulled Koori together with him. When they did, Koori accidentally stepped on another trap which sent a rain of arrows down on them. Hiroki pushed Koori away and he jumped to the opposite side of Koori. They managed to avoid the arrow but fell into a deep hole instead.

"Aah!"

* * *

Kaname spotted Aidou in one of the hallway and called after him. The blonde whirled and ran towards him before running his mouth off.

"Kaname-sama, Zero-sama, I'm glad you're here. You won't believe what this, I was looking for a way to get Hiroki out then Jae just gave me a work to babysitting Hiroki and after I bust him out, we were running to Koori's place. I told him about the test."

Kaname and Zero looked at each other. Aidou was talking so fast it hard to understand.

"It was positive anyway. Hiroki scolded me by the way for not telling him earlier then something crashed. We ran towards the sound and stumbled across Koori. He was so cute and beautiful with this big doe eyes—"

Kaname stopped Aidou. "Stop, you're babbling too much nonsense. Where are they now?"

Aidou blinked stupidly before finally remembered. "Oh—that's what I'm trying to tell you, Kaname-sama. Ren took them into his dimension.

* * *

Koori groaned painfully as he held his ache head, He hit his head when he fell down just now and twisted his wrist but everything else was a-okay.

"Where am I? Why is it so dark?" Koori squint his eyes for better vision but its dark no matter what. He can't even find a ray of light anywhere.

He tried to sit up but groaned in pain instead when his head hit something like a wood. "What?" He tried groping around in the dark and found he can't reach far. He tried stretching his legs but just like before, it didn't reach far. There was not much space and Koori feared his was trapped in a box. He trembled.

"Ni—Ni-chan?"

He sniffed. It smelt like soil. Koori's eyes went wide. '_No way. Can't be... I'm buried in a coffin!'_

Now he grasped his situation, he could no longer hold back his panic. His breath hitched and it became hard to breath. He tried knocking at the wood casing, screaming. "Nii-chan! HELP!—Koori's afraid." He began crying.

* * *

Hiroki woke up with a start.

"Ow... my body... It's hurt." He rolled over before pushing his body up. He stood up, cracking and stretching. He glanced up. He's in a hole about 20 feet high.

"No wonder it's hurt so much." He looked around. "Now, to get out."

Hiroki checked his gadget. He brought his anti-vampire weapon. That can help him get out. Aiming well, he shot the wire gun. It got stuck at a tree and before long Hiroki was out of the hole.

"That was easy... Now... where's Koori?" Hiroki looked around. He saw the chimera chasing them earlier but its dead, killed by the arrows. Hiroki shifted his attention to where he last saw Koori but saw no trace of him.

He scratched his head. "Koori?"

* * *

"We can't enter Ren's dimension without his permission."

"But you did it before. " Zero remained.

"That was only because you were in it too. I can only enter because you and I are connected by bond."

"N... Then what do we do now?"

There was a short pause. "We wait. Hiroki know how to get out of there. He'll take care of it." Kaname turned to Aidou next and told him to stay out, guarding the place. A complied and left. Kaname shifted to Zero again. "In the meantime, we need to prepare."

* * *

Time ticking away and Hiroki was pulling his hair out like crazy since he still couldn't find his little brother.

"KOORI!" He shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Silent.

He grumbled. "Where could he be?" he looked around again_. 'Did Ren take him? But I was in the hole for only ten minute, how can he acted so fast? But then again... this is his world.' _

"REN! I know you can hear me. Tell me where Koori is or else!" he suddenly shouted but only silent greeted him back. "Well I didn't think it will work. Worth the try though." He sighed as he pocketed his hands. He touched something. "Huh?" He fished it out and slapped his forehead. "Oh course! How could I forget?" He and Koori were playing 'secret agent' before they were capture so they had cell phone. It's not theirs but the servants'.

'Behold the power of technology.'

Quickly Hiroki dialled a number which belong to the cell koori's holding and wait for the line to pick up. It beeped just once before Koori's trembling voice answered.

"He—llo... Ni-chan?"

"Koori! I was looking for you. Where are you?"

"I—don't—know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? And why do you sounded so scared?"

"Because I'm buried underground! Help, Nii-chan." He sobbed. "I'm scared... It's so dark and I can't breathe."

"What?" Hiroki remembered last time he was snatched, Yun and Jae interrogated him so much he could vomit before he was sent to Ren. Although they found out he was really adopted, Ren still 'punished' him. Apparently, Ren didn't like his personality so he sent him to another dimension for a little sadistic pureblood game and one of it was buried alive.

It was unpleasant experience and it was not easy but Hiroki managed to do it. He also learnt how to get out of the dimension afterward.

"Calm down, Koori. You're going to use up your oxygen."

"I—I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. Just breathe in... Breathe out... breathe in... Breathe out..."

Koori did as told and finally he was not breathing like someone who got asthma.

"You good now?"

"... Em..."

"Ok now... I need you to use your vampire sense to tell me where you are, ok?"

"Em..."

"I'll begin walking now..."

"No, you're going far from me."

Hiroki changed his direction. "How about now?"

"Yeah... ok..."

Hiroki continued walking.

"Stop, you're on top of me now."

Hiroki stopped and looked around. The ground doesn't look freshly dug but still it's soft. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, if you say so... wait, I'll get you out." Hiroki marked the location and looked around for things to use to dig the earth. He found a big rock shape like a spade and he began digging.

* * *

Meanwhile as for Koori, he was relief. Finally he's getting out. A smile craved across his lips but suddenly Ren's image flashed across his mind. Everything seemed to stop at the time. If earlier he could hear his brother digging; now he can't hear anything but silent.

_'CRAWL.'_

Something was not right. Koori's eyes snapped at his feet. He heard something. Something liked insects, crawling and a lot of it. Koori eyed his feet. It was dark but Koori knew something was there. It's hiding, waiting and slowly getting near. It was just that he couldn't see it in the dark.

_'CRAWL.'_

Koori squeak. Something just brushed at his hand and felt disgusting.

"Koori? Are you ok?"

"No... Nii-chan... I think something is in here." Koori whispered. His body was rigid.

"What? What is it?"

"..." Koori didn't answer and just stared hard out in the dark before he paled and screamed his lungs out.

"GYAH! COCKROACH! A LOT AND ALOT OF COCKROACH!"

Koori scrambled back, trying to get far, far away as he could but hr 'things' were everywhere, in his shirt, his pants and all over his skin. "Ew! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he trashed in the small box.

"Koori, calm down." But Hiroki's voice was drowned by Koori's scream. He bit his lower lips before he dug faster. "Wait, Koori. I'll get you out."

Goosebumps were everywhere on his body. He couldn't stand it anymore and just when he thought it won't get any worse, a cockroach already reached up to his face. He lost it. "NO!"

Hiroki jumped with a start. Koori's scream sounded so near. He turned around and there he was. Koori was jumping up and down while brushing his body off as if he trying to repel something though Hiroki couldn't see anything wrong with him.

"Koori, how did you get out?"

Koori didn't hear him and still screaming like a little girl.

"OIT, KOORI!"

He flinched, surprised and finally realized where he was. He checked under his shirt and pants. There were no cockroaches anymore. "Eh?" he tilted his head in confusion.

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one confused here. You were down there a minute ago." Hiroki asked.

"Me too..." Koori scratched his head. Then the ground exploded from where Hiroki was digging and flied out Ren who was covered in dirt and cockroaches. He growled at the children. Koori cringed while Hiroki backed away and grabbed Koori's hand before quickly transporting them out of the dimension.

Ren shouted. "I don't know what you did but that was a big mistake. You pay for that." He pulled his hand up and aimed at Hiroki. He fired and Koori saw it.

"NIi-CHAN!"

Suddenly in that moment Koori tackled him to the ground and they hit a wall. Hiroki coughed out blood and found it hard to breathe while his vision black out for a moment. His ears were buzzing and for a while he could make out anything around him until he noticed his hands and chest were soggy.

Bringing his hang up, Hiroki blinked and tried to adjust his sight to see his hand. It was red and warm. His eyes widen and he could finally see right. But then everything went silent except for the sound of crackling of ice as he realized Koori was bleeding to death and his chest was hallowed.

"No..!" he groped around to turn Koori around and gained his balance. Koori slipped down to the floor, limply and lifeless. _NO!_ Hiroki tried to close the wound though it was obviously useless since there was actually a big hole in Koori's chest and his heart was missing. _NO!NO!NO!_

He looked around then back to Koori. He tried to shake him to wake by smacking Koori's cheek but no use. Koori's warm was already leaving him and his body was glistering with white light. Hiroki's fingers trembled. He panicked. What to do? He hugged Koori closed. He was supposed to protect Koori not the other way around.

"No... NO... This shouldn't have happened! It shouldn't have happened!" He cried. "...I...I'm sorry..."_ 'How did it end up like this?'_

"KOORI!" Hiroki looked up and saw the horror in Zero's eyes. Kaname at his side was shock to the point of speechless.

Ren appeared in front of them. "What I got him?" he sounded disappointed. "I wanted to play with him a little more." he pouted. "Oh man that was good. I didn't even get to use my torture room." He suggested almost disgustedly.

Hiroki felt something burned in him and hatred clouded his heart. He felt murderous. But as both Kaname and Zero kneeled down in front of him, touching their lifeless boy, something broke in him. Zero cried, hard and Hiroki who saw this felt a sting in his heart and cried too.

Kaname was still speechless but his expression was hid from other. He was biting his lips, preventing himself from sobbing uncontrollably as his tears streamed down his cheeks.

"You are crying?!" he laughed mockingly. "Oh, please you barely knew him though I never thought I could see this pathetic side of yours one day. Hahaha, I did fine, didn't I? That monster should have died. He's a disgrace. He's a monster! A heretic, a—!"

"Shut. Up. Ren ." Kaname suddenly spoke. His blazing red eyes cried murder as he glared at the crazy pureblood. Zero's cries continued to fill the silent. "The one who should die is you." He said and immediately they were surrounded by black fire.

Ren flinched.

The black fire is one of Kuran speciality. They could set anything on fire and the fire can be distinguished until everything turned into ash.

It's eating the building up and fast, causing it to collapse.

"Hn. You don't scare me." He snickered.

Kaname glared at him before Ren was interrupted by Zero. "Why? Why are you doing this to us? Why? What is it that you hate about us so much? We never did anything to you and neither did Koori. Why Koori? He's innocent."

"Oh, but there's where you're wrong, rather than hating you two, I hated your son more. He'll be the death of me. In every dimension, that was my destiny. There's no way I'm letting him do that, not when I have reached this far." Ren's power was not only to trap people in his world but he can travel into other alternate universe and to the future.

"Ever since I was a child I had this nightmare. Every night that kid killed me so I thought its better if he didn't exist by separating you too but no matter what I did, it never works. What make matter worst was that you get even closer. Then I thought, if you two ever got a son, I'll just kill him after 'playing' with him, of course. That was for causing me sleepless night over the decade."

Kaname slammed him to the floor by the neck and squeezed. His eyes narrowed in blazing red. "That's enough out of you, you fucking disgusting sicko."

Ren chuckled. "Language, Kuran." He pulled out a remote. Kaname recognized it and his eyes increased a friction. "Look here..." he smirked and pressed a button. "You know what this mean, don't you."

"What are you—Zero!" Kaname pushed himself off the black hair pureblood and turned to Zero.

"ARGH!"

Zero suddenly trashed in pain, screaming in agony. Kaname rushed towards him, cradling him in his arms. Blood spurt out of his mouth, he was coughing and wheezing. "Ze—" he didn't get the chance to say anything because at the speed of light, Ren drove his arm through Kaname's chest from the back and crushed his heart.

Kaname coughed out blood and fell beside Zero.

"Kaname-san!"

"Kana—cough! Cough!" Zero continued to cough out blood. It was hard to breath and his chest hurt. Soon, he too fell beside Kaname, not breathing anymore.

Hiroki watched horridly. His trembling hand reached up and touched Zero. He shook him. "M—mom?" But Zero didn't respond. He turned to Kaname next and shook him too. "Kaname-san? Wake up." He said between sobs byut the pureblood was not moving, His eyes turned to Koori's lifeless body. "Koori? Everyone? Is this a dream? Everyone wake up!"

Ren abrupt laughter snapped Hiroki to the man.

"HAHAHA I kill them! I kill them all! I kill them!"

Hiroki glared at him. "WHY YOU!" he tackled at the pureblood but Ren easily repealed him back like swatting a bug. Hiroki fell back into Kaname and Zero, coughing blood. He broke some ribs earlier and the collision caused it to pierce his lungs.

"Stay down, dog. I have no interest in you." He turned and walked away.

"Wa—wait!" Hiroki forced himself to withstand the pain though it only worsened his condition. He stayed lying, his conscious going out and in as he watched the man who killed his family got away. He glanced at his family and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Why can't I do anything?!" he felt hopeless and just when everything seemed blank, Koori who he thought was dead, stood up. His body no longer surrounded by white light but rather it was red.

"Koo—ri?"

He got in front Hiroki. Ren stopped in his track and whirled around. He looked enraged.

"What the hell?! I killed you!"

Koori seemed to be ignoring him as he silently held his hand up. Ren didn't move from his position or couldn't.

"An eye for an eye. a tooth for a tooth." He stared directly into Ren's eyes. "You take my heart and I'll take yours." Koori clenched his hand and Ren screamed unexpectedly and there was blood everywhere. The origin of his blood was from his chest. His chest was hollow and the heart was missing just like Koori's. Ren and Koori fell simultaneously. Hiroki coughed him and watched as light fading out of Koori's lilac orbs. Koori died.

Something caught in Hiroki's throat and he let it out as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Everyone was dead.

_'KABOOM'_

* * *

Shizuka, Ichiru, and Yuki arrived at the Headquarter but it was on fire though only a little. Aidou was outside, staring worriedly at the building.

Everything went silent and…

'KABOOM'

And then there was fire everywhere, spreading fast, infesting on everything in its way.

Shizuka stood, froze. Everything just went silent and void in her before a heart wrenching scream erupted from her.

"NO!"

At that moment, Zero's, Kaname's, Koori's and Hiroki's presence disappeared.

To be continued...

Please review...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the character in it.

AN: Sorry for previous short chapter. i just can't explain running for your life situation or calling bad names to someone. I don't really understand how to bully someone by calling bad names. I usually bully someone by ignoring them. This is also not beta. It's been fun guy. this is the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading and supporting Hiou or Kuran Koori.

I rewrite some scene too.

HorK 7 end

Enjoy!

* * *

Ashes and rumbles were everywhere. Placing down a bouquet of flowers, Ichiru gazed over what used to be the vampires headquarter.

"Nii-san… Kana-nii… Koori…Hiroki… it's been a while."

It had been three years since the incident. Ren died in the fire and the vampire council lost their power since Ren was their main and only pillar. Shizuka was back into the council and it had been different ever since. Haruka and Juri were also back to fill the throne since Ren was not the only one perished in the fire.

Koori, Hiroki, Zero and Kaname were also lost in the fire. Their body were not found of course since they were pureblood but they didn't find Hiroki's. It was weird.

Shizuka and Touga blamed themselves. Ichiru was angry and if it was not for Yuki, he would already destroy Ren's clan. That man had been a pest since forever. However his other family members were innocent so there was no need to punish them for Ren's doing.

Talking about Yuki, she married Ichiru after a year since the fire. They were blessed with a baby girl who they name Sakura. They were happy and Ichiru was recently named the crown prince.

"Ichiru... It's time."

Ichiru snapped out of his little remises and turned to his beautiful wife. "Yuki-chan…" He approached her and headed for their car. "Em… let's go."

Ichiru opened the car door for Yuki and closed it after Yuki had gone in. Then as he opened his side of door, he glanced once again at the rumbles and just then he saw a glimpse of silver and brown hair.

Something in him beat painfully but as he was trying to get a better look, the wind blew hard at him causing him to close his eyes. When he opened it again, there was nothing out of ordinary except for the rumble.

Ichiru stared for a while longer.

"Ichiru?"

Ichiru snapped out of it. "Ha—ah!" he smiled then lower his head, hiding his eyes under his bang. "Of course…" he whispered. "That could be it. It so like them to do this."

He then got into the car and started it.

"Do what?" Yuki asked.

But Ichiru just smiled. "Nothing." And he drove away.

* * *

_Omake._

_Something caught in Hiroki's throat and he let it out as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Everyone was dead. _

_'KABOOM'_

_"Cough! Cough! Don't just—Cough—kill me off like that." A small voice snapped Hiroki out of his gloom and drew him to the bright lilac eyes looking up at him. "I'm still alive, you know."_

_"Koori! You're alive." Hiroki stuttered. "B—B—But you were—and then—you—" he didn't know what to say, just tears rolling down his eyes. _

_Koori sat up, looking a bit embarrassed. It was the first time he saw his brother cry. He then pouted. "Well sorry for being alive then."_

_Without warning the older boy glomp his brother, hard as if he was making sure it was not an illusion. "Don't say that. I'm so glad you're alive. I thought I was going to be alone again!" and he wailed. _

_Koori hugged him back and caressed his back. "Shush.. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave alone just yet and of course, Mom and Kana-chan won't leave you too."_

_Hiroki flinched. He bit his lips and pulled away. "About that Koori, Mom and Kaname-san... they..."Hiroki couldn't finished. It felt like his lips was so heavy._

_Koori frowned. He stood up and pulled Hiroki with him. Hiroki yelped but regained his balance. "Stop this Nii-chan. They are not died. Not yet anyway."_

_Hiroki blinked. "What do you mean?"_

_"Don't you see? They are not disintegrating into light yet." Koori told matter of fact. _

_Hiroki whirled around and his eyes went round. He gapped "Wait a minute!" he finally realized. Something was wrong. He squint his eyes and gasped. "There's some magic matrix holding their soul down in their body." He rushed towards them and tried to read the magic circle. "This is..." he touched the circle. _

_It's an ancient spell. It's allowed the caster to fake death or actually experience death. It was a spell created by a pureblood prankster who like to see other reaction if he was to die. He also liked to use this spell to experience different kind of death and sometimes he would use it to escape a persistent enemy. He was one weird pureblood but the spell was actually something hard to learn. _

_If you make a mistake, you'll die. But if it the other way around then, they'll be awake in –Hiroki narrowed his eyes to read the time left on the spell— 2 second._

_Lilac and wine orbs appeared behind the lids. They gasped and coughed, gaining their breath back. _

_"Ow... that was painful..." Zero whined, wipping the blood at the corner of his lips with his sleeves._

_"Yeah and disgusting too." Kaname frowned at his mess up shirt. _

_"Mom, Kana-chan!"_

_"Mom, Kaname-san!"_

_The children tackled the adults, smiling happily from one ears to another. Kaname and Zero looked at each before exchanging smile and embraced the children. _

* * *

"It's funny how I forgot Koori die once too..." Zero looked down, solemnly.

"Yeah... If it was not for his pureblood power was awakened at that time... he would really be a goner." Kaname agreed. He was surprised too when they woke up to see Koori was alive. He had a power to switch. He could switch an attack which was aimed to him to go back to its attacker.

"And thank god our plan work. We even got that bomb out of your system." After Ren activate the bomb, there was no more anti-vampire charm in Zero's system. The thing only worked once and after used, it's disappeared from the blood.

"Yeah... Also it's ok, you know. We don't need to tell other we're alive." Zero looked at his mate. "After all, we did decide to live in secret and leave all the pureblood business behind."

"Zero..."

"Besides, I think Ichiru already know."

"About what?"

"About us being alive. He saw us just. If it's him I believe he'll put all the pieces together."

They stayed in silent before the kitchen was filled with Koori and Hiroki's squealed. Kaname and Zero exchanged a look and subconsciously smile. They are good as it is right now. No more pureblood bullshit, no more hatred but one happy normal family in a country side away from other.

"Come on guys; eat something. We are going out later."

* * *

Somewhere in a wide meadow, wind blew gently and the sun shone warmly. Two children ran, chasing one another, enjoying themselves under the smiling sun. Their laughter filled the air and nothing sound beautiful and comforting than that.

Also there under a tree in the middle of the meadow sat two adults, one possessed wine red wavy hair while other was long silver hair, watching their sons playing happily. They smiled at each other before Zero called after the two children while Kaname put down his books and glasses away.

"Koori, Hiroki, lunch is ready." He called and the two children stopped in their track and whirled.

"Ha'i!" they exclaimed, beaming joyfully before making their way towards their parents.

**_END._**


End file.
